


Steve Rogers Oneshots

by Redgillan



Series: Super Soldiers Oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Smut, Warnings at the beginning of each fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgillan/pseuds/Redgillan
Summary: A collection of oneshots from my tumblr.I just needed a place where they could all stay together :)(* are for smut)





	1. Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> 1,117 words  
> Fluff. Shamelessly stole the idea from How I met your Mother.

 

Steve was staring at you from across the ballroom. It was fairly obvious, his azure eyes shone bright and his lips curled up into a warm smile when you laughed. His heart was pounding in his chest, the sound echoed in his head.

“Talk to her.”

Steve nearly jumped out of his skin when Natasha spoke to him, her lips twisted into a knowing smirk. He took a deep breath to regain his composure.

“Talk to her, Steve. You are driving everyone crazy.” She sighed before her lips touched the cold champagne.

“What do you mean _everyone_?” He gave her a dirty look that Natasha dismissed with a shrug.

“Sam and I bet that you’d kiss her by the end of the night. Bucky said you were too chicken to do it.” She grinned when Steve cursed softly under his breath.

*****

“Sam! I’m wearing heels!”

He linked his arm through yours and led you toward the centre of the room. You almost bumped into a group of people who were drinking and talking about things that would have made your eyes roll. He stopped abruptly and let go of your arm.

“What are you doing?” You questioned, hands on your hips.

“It’s a great spot to talk, don’t you think?” He grinned. You narrowed your eyes and looked at him suspiciously. There was mischief in his eyes when he asked, “When are you going to ask Steve out, uh?”

“Sam, we talked about this already. He’s my boss, my Captain…not _my_ Captain, I-I mean- oh, don’t look at me like that.” You grumbled when he started to chuckle.

*****

Sam gave Natasha a thumbs-up, everything was in place. You were exactly where you were supposed to be, and all she had to do was make Steve talk. An easy task for the Russian spy.

A whisper spot is an architectural oddity where someone can hear a conversation that is taking place across the room. If Natasha managed to pull a confession out of Steve’s mouth, you would be able to hear it as if he were whispering in your ear.

“What if she doesn’t share my feelings?” He hissed as Natasha kept nagging him. “And even if she does, what do I say? How do I put those feelings into words?”

“Just tell her how you feel, take a leap of faith.” She smiled gently at him, encouraging him to keep talking. “Tell me. How does she make you feel?” She put a hand on his shoulder.

*****

You just heard Steve and Natasha’s conversation. You gasped and tried to turn your head to look for Steve, but Sam put both his hands on your shoulders, keeping you still.

He tried to keep a neutral expression on his face. “You guys are the most stubborn people I know. Now shut up and listen to him.”

Your voice was stuck in your throat. You couldn’t have said a word even if you wanted to. Your chest rose and fell quickly as your breath hitched, nervously waiting to hear more.

*****

Steve’s eyes shifted to you. He swallowed hard, his throat was dry. Sam was standing in front of you, hands on your shoulders.

“I- When she’s next to me, my heart races and… I don’t know, Nat. I don’t know how to describe it.” He complained, running a nervous hand through his hair. It was a gesture he used to do a lot when he was skinny.

“You’re doing well.” Natasha encouraged him with a genuine smile.

He sighed and stood quiet for a moment, still looking at you. He frowned at your apprehensive expression. You turned your head and met his eyes, smiling gently at him. He felt his heart swell with confidence.

“I love her. When she touches my hand, when she smiles at me, when she laughs at my jokes, my heart races and she’s the only one that matters. She’s always there when I’m feeling down, when I have a nightmare, when I struggle. She’s like a lighthouse in a tempest. She listens, she’s kind, she’s fierce.”

Natasha listened to his rambling and cast her eyes down. She felt guilty, she had no idea that Steve harboured such strong feelings. She looked at you, knowing you could hear him. Your eyes were locked on Steve’s face, lips slightly parted.

“She’s beautiful in that blue dress. She’s beautiful when she’s bouncing about the boxing ring, hair stuck to her forehead; or when she enters the kitchen in the morning, rubbing her eyes.”

He was unstoppable, he didn’t even notice that Natasha was gone. He just kept talking, observing you from the other side of the ballroom.

*****

“End his misery.” Sam said with a grin. He startled you. You had completely forgotten that he was standing next to you.

You blinked slowly, too shocked to reply and walked toward Steve. His lips were moving, but you couldn’t hear him anymore. You walked confidently through the ballroom, your skin felt hot and your stomach made a somersault.

He stopped talking when you were a few steps away from him. He breathed hard, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

You approached him from the side, without slowing down and felt a surge of heat as your hand went behind his head, pulling his lips to yours. He gasped and closed his eyes, melting under your delicate touch. 

His hands held your head in place as he deepened the kiss. His lips slid over yours, in a hard wet kiss. He moved his right hand to your lower back, pulling you impossibly closer as he tasted your mouth.

He swallowed your moans and content sighs. You pulled away, gasping for air and smiled goofily at each other. Steve looked around him, smiling tightly at the onlookers when he felt your hand caress his cheek.

“I heard everything.”

“How?” He frowned, taking your hand and kissing the heel of your palm.

“It’s best if I show you.”

He followed your instructions and walked towards the centre of the room. When he reached the spot he turned to you and held out his arms, his brows knit together in confusion.

“I love you too.” You smiled when he recoiled, glancing around him, wondering how he could hear your voice so clearly when you were standing so far away from him. “And now try not to blush, ‘cause I’m gonna tell you all the things I’ll do to you when we’ll leave the party.” You smirked, watching as his eyes opened wide.

His face turned three shades of red when you were done, he put his hands in his pockets to cover the bulge in his slacks.


	2. Major Crush *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this post "take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away." (via. halleydoedog|tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,500 words  
> Explicit Language, Dirty Talk, Groping

 

The training room was plunged into a bright dark. The various colours of the glowing neon lights cast a psychedelic atmosphere in the large room. Laughs and music could be heard all over the room, but the loudest noise was the one of the toy gun. It made a high pitched sound every time someone pulled the trigger.

“Who thought it was a good idea to let Tony watch ‘How I met you mother’?” You screamed, running with Natasha towards the closest wall and hid behind it. Clint was perched on top of a block, shooting at the both of you.

Tony found sudden interest in Barney Stinson, a thirty-something playboy living in New York whose hobbies involved sex, catchphrases, drinking and laser tag. A striking resemblance.

“Same person who’s shooting at us.” She panted, hugging the plastic gun to her chest. She took a deep breath. “Cover me!” 

She didn’t wait for your answer and moved from behind the wall, all the while firing at Clint. She made a somersault to hide behind one of the wooden blocks and groaned when Clint’s name was still written on the board, meaning he was still in the game.

The team was paired in twosomes. Steve and Bucky shot Sam and Scott after the first few minutes of the game. _The traitors_ , Sam muttered under his breath. Bruce accidentally shot himself while examining the mechanism of the artificial gun. Bucky, Steve, Tony, Wanda and Clint were still playing.

“You’re out, Maximoff!” Steve shouted from somewhere behind you, making you look at the board.

Bucky, Steve, Tony, ~~Wanda~~ and Clint. _One less person to deal with._

There was only one thing hotter than Steve Rogers, and that was _competitive_ Steve Rogers. The sound of his loud, excited voice made you squirm. You rubbed your thighs together, feeling a tingle in your cunt. _Fuck_ , did you just moan at loud?

“Y/n, focus!” Natasha pulled you out of your reverie.

You deftly moved to the nearest hiding place. “You take Clint, I take Tony, and then we’ll only have the super soldiers to take down.”

“Yeah _take_ down, not _go_ down.” She taunted with a knowing smirk.

She gave you a firm nod, shooting at Clint to give you time to run away and find Tony.

It didn’t take you long to find Tony. He was singing along with the music that blasted Shoot to Thrill through the speakers. _Amateur_. You fought him and eventually got the upper hand, beaming when Tony’s name disappeared from the board.

Clint’s name was also gone, which meant that Natasha won. Bucky, Steve, ~~Tony~~ _,_ ~~Wanda~~ _and_ ~~Clint~~. You smirked to yourself, the victory was so fucking close, but Tony’s sneer made you turn around.

“What?” You hissed.

“You’ll never win against Steve. I know ‘cause I tried, but also,” He paused to lean closer to your face and poked your shoulder with his finger. “Because you have a major crush on the Captain.” He singsang.

“Tony, I swear I’ll make you eat all your vinyl if you don’t shut up.” Out of your peripherals, you saw that Steve was slowly approaching you.

“Don’t worry. M. Perfect Teeth will respectfully lay you on his bed and ask you thirty times if you really want his- _Hey_!”

You quickly turned Tony around, using him as a shield when Steve fired at you. You pushed Tony towards Steve with all your strength and ran away in the other direction. Tony stumbled directly into Steve’s arms.

“Avenge me, Cap.” Tony joked as Steve ran past him, his plastic gun raised high.

You hid behind a corner and tried to calm your ragged, noisy breathing before it would betray your position.

“Y/n? I was genetically modified to win, you don’t stand a chance. If you come out now, I promise I’ll make it fast.”

You rolled your eyes at his words, but the sassiness in his voice sent heat to your core. You tried to listen to the sound of his footsteps over the loud music. You peeked from behind the wall and saw him turn the corner. He walked warily, still looking for you; his body alert and ready to shoot.

Slowly, like a cat about to jump on a mouse, you followed him and pushed him against the wall. The blow made him drop his gun to the floor, his mouth fell open in a silent gasp.

“I don’t want it fast, Rogers.” You pressed your breasts against his chest. His abs tensed up when he felt your hard nipples against the thin cloth of his laser tag uniform.

You wrapped a hand behind his neck and easily pulled his head down. The kiss was messy, untamed, all teeth and tongue until your wet lips were red and swollen. His hands cupped your ass and drew you closer as his tongue continued to taste and lick every inch of your mouth.

“Wait, there’s somethin’ I wanted to do first.” You slurred breathlessly between sloppy kisses.

“What?” Steve voice was low and rough. He watched you pull away from him.

You pointed your fake gun at him and pulled the trigger, his laser tag uniform made a funny noise. Immediately his gun was disconnected and Steve’s name was erased from the board. Steve made a scandalised noise in his throat when he understood he had lost the game. Bucky, ~~Steve~~ , ~~Tony~~ , ~~Wanda~~ and ~~Clint~~.

“Fuck me.” He groaned, throwing his head back. He winced when his head hit the wall.

“You’re on my list, Rogers.” You smirked before you kissed him again.

He scoffed against your mouth, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. You instinctively raised a leg up and wrapped it around his waist as his hands scooped your rear. You gasped when his free hand pivoted you so that your back was now pressed against the wall, his towering frame hovering over you.

“Bucky’s still in the game, which means I can still win. All I have to do is keep you against the wall until he comes to shoot you.” He whispered into your ear.

“You could do that.” You held back a moan when he pressed himself harder against you. “Or you could help me and lead him into a trap.”

“And what do I get in return?” He quipped, licking his lips with anticipation.

“Whatever you want, Captain. I know how to motivate my troops.” You teased him, nibbling his earlobe. Your fingers followed the path of hair below his navel under the shirt before you cupped his crotch and gave it a hard squeeze.

He groaned low in his throat, his hips jerking upward. He pulled his face away and looked at your soft lips with lust in his eyes.

“You have nice lips. ‘M sure they’d look even more beautiful wrapped around my cock.” You gasped never expecting Steve to be so blunt, especially since he was always so shy around you. He brushed the pad of his thumb across your swollen bottom lip. “Care to give me a little preview?” You nodded your head while looking straight into his eyes.

He pushed his thumb into your mouth and you gladly sucked the appendage, swirling your tongue around his thick finger. His free hand slid from your calf to your thigh, rubbing circles that made you grind against him.

“I wish you could see yourself right now, suckin’ my thumb like it’s my cock. You fuckin’ love it.” You nodded quickly, your eyes still fixed on his. You never thought that you’d find something hotter than _competitive_ Steve Rogers, but _brash_ Steve Rogers was lighting a fire inside you.

“I bet you’re soakin’ wet. Tell me, will you let me fuck your tight pussy, princess?” His tone was sweet, innocent, but his words were making your body shake with need. “Yes, you will ‘cause you’re ‘a good little soldier. I wanna see if ya can take my cock as good as your orders.”

You released his thumb with an obscene pop, adamant that he kept his end of the deal. “Call Bucky and you’ll find out.”

He pushed away from you and called out Bucky’s name. A few seconds later Bucky showed up with his plastic gun at his side, never thinking for one second that his best friend was betraying him.

You raised your fake gun and shot Bucky who groaned loudly as the music stopped. Your name and Natasha’s name were the only two on the board next to a little icon that said ‘WINNERS’.

You kissed Steve’s cheek innocently and took his hand in yours, leading the real winner out of the room to take his price. From the way Steve fidgeted to hide his boner, Bucky understood what happened.

“What the hell, Rogers!” Bucky held out his arms in a bow. “You’d sell your best friend for a blowjob?”

“Oh, shut up! You had at least three occasions to shoot Nat. What’s up with that, uh?” Steve snickered at his best friend.


	3. In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Reader decide to try the Haunted House at the amusement park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,223 words  
> Fluff.

 

You and the other Avenger had spent most of the day wandering around the amusement park. Everyone made fun of Steve who got sick on a roller-coaster once. However after most of the Avengers got sick after a particularly bumpy ride, you and Steve spent the rest of the afternoon together.

The sun was slowly setting down and you only had time for one last ride. You looked around you and saw the haunted house ride.

“Wanna try that one?”

“A haunted house?” He replied, amused tone in his voice. “Are you tired?”

“A bit.” You admitted with a small smile. He laughed as you walked towards the ride. 

You were waiting in line when your phone rang. As soon as you answered, Natasha’s voice filled your ear.

“Where are you? I can’t stand these babies anymore.” You could hear Tony and Clint arguing in the background. You told her where you were and she seemed relieved. “Great, we’ll wait for you at the end of the ride.”

After a while you reached the house and walked wearily with the other guests until you entered a room that was plunged into darkness. A soft green light showed you a path towards the carts.

Once you were inside the cart, it moved slowly around the house. The ominous music was blasting through the speakers as fake ghosts and other monsters tried to scare the guests.

“My bad, this ride is ridiculous.” You said when a papier-mâché clown jumped out of a box. It was supposed to be frightening, but you both sighed, your facial expressions reflecting your boredom.

“Tis alright.” Steve slumped into his seat and yawned, cupping a hand over his mouth.

Suddenly the cart made a funny noise and stopped moving completely. The room was silent, too silent and it made your heart beat faster. 

You tried to look around you, but you couldn’t see a thing, not even Steve. A large hand fell on your shoulder, making you jump before you screamed.

“It’s okay, it’s just me.” Steve chuckled.

“What’s going on?” You gasped before you heard someone make ghostly noises in the cart in front of yours.

“It’s probably a power cut. I’m sure it’s nothing.” Steve smiled to reassure you, but you couldn’t see his face.

You tried to move away from the edge of the cart, just in case someone would try to scare you like you see in those stupid hidden camera TV shows. In the dark, you couldn’t gauge the distance and bumped against Steve’s chest who couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re afraid of the dark?”

“No, I’m afraid of the absence of light.” You said, staring menacingly towards the edge of the cart.

“Please stay inside the cart. The power should be back on soon.” A woman said as she moved between the carts to make sure no one was injured.

She appeared out of nowhere and scared the living daylights out of you. She pointed her flashlight at the ground, then angled it so that the beam was shining in front of you. You jumped closer to Steve who wasn’t even trying to stifle his chuckle.

“Oh, shut up!” You narrowed your eyes at Steve. Your eyes slightly adjusted to the dark and you could discerned Steve’s smiling face. “I can’t believe you’re laughing! I didn’t make fun of you when you were terrified of the roller-coaster.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” He said between fits of laughter.

“I’ll make you pay, Rogers.” You tried to use your most intimidating tone, but the smile was evident in your voice. Steve made a fake noise of surprise in the back of his throat.

“I said I was sorry.” He tried to calm his laughter and extended an arm to hug you. He ended up punching you in the face.

“Ouch!” You cried out when his knuckles collided with your nose.

It wasn’t even a real punch and the sting was gone as fast as it appeared, but Steve practically threw himself at you, apologising profusely. You raised your head to tell him that you were fine and headbutted him hard.

For some reason, it made you laugh. You rubbed the sore spot on your forehead as his hands cupped your face. You laughed ever harder when you realised he could have unintentionally hurt you again.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Steve asked, his voice etched with concern.

“Yes,” Tears were starting to blur your eyes as you kept laughing heartily. This time he joined you, peals of laughter bounced off the dirty walls of the haunted house.

When you managed to calm down you noticed that his warm breath was tickling the corner of your mouth. His eyes were shining in the darkness. The butterflies in your stomach fluttered at the thought of his lips on your skin.

You wondered if it was the right time to reveal your feelings, but before you could think about it his lips found yours. You were a bit surprised, eyes opened wide before you relaxed and wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

He was gentle and you melted into his touch. You didn’t notice that the power was restored, the room was still pretty much pitch dark. When the cart started to move you thought that your head was spinning and gripped Steve’s shirt, feeling his heart beat fast under your fingers.

Steve groaned when the tip of your tongue swiped across his bottom lip. He loved the feeling of your soft lips on his, he could have spent the entire day kissing you. He hoped that this wasn’t a onetime thing, the last five minutes had been more exhilarating than any theme park rides.

Through closed eyes, he saw a bright, white-yellow light. He paid very little attention to it. He was finally kissing the girl he liked and nothing else mattered.

Breathlessly, you pulled away and rested your forehead against his. A stupid, euphoric smile lingered on his lips.

That’s when you noticed that the cart was moving and the ride was almost over. Steve kissed the small bump on your forehead and you chuckled, jumping out of the cart. You gave him a proper kiss before you both joined the team like nothing happened.

They were waiting in the room next to the ride, where goodies and pictures were sold. They were all gathering around Natasha, who had a piece of paper in her hands. She gave you her trademark smirk and you knew it meant trouble.

“Sorry, but we had to print this one.” She said, holding a picture of you and Steve in the midst of a heated kiss.

Your eyes opened so wide you thought they would pop out of their sockets. She hovered the pictured in front of your face, teasing you as Clint puckered up and made kissing noises.

The light Steve saw while you were making out was a camera’s flash. On the photo, two ridiculously fake vampires were about to attack you. However instead of looking scared or amused, you were passionately kissing Steve.

“What happened to your face?” Sam cringed when he saw the bruise on your forehead and your swollen nose.

You glanced at Steve before you both burst out laughing, brushing away the tears as they others looked at you completely baffled.


	4. The Greatest Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can I request a steve imagine based on Sia - the greatest? I can’t stop listening to it x.x. Requested by Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,387 words  
> Fluff, Language

♫ _Uh-oh, running out of breath, but I  
Oh, I, I got stamina _ ♫ 

**Your POV**

There was this man running through the park. He was so fast that he could have run away from his life. And perhaps that’s what he was trying to do. You saw him every day on your way to work. You liked to take a moment to appreciate the fiery colours and the glowing ball of orange fire that came peeking over the pale blue morning sky.

When he ran past you, the runner sent dust flying everywhere. You followed him with your eyes before you left, ready to serve coffees and pastries to unhappy, hurried customers.You knew exactly who he was. Only one man had the stamina to run that fast. _Captain America_.

Captain America was loved by all. The media saw him as an allegory of freedom and strength. Women thought he was a perfect gentleman, a heart of gold with an ass that won’t quit. Kids adulated him. He was their role model, an unpretentious superhero. 

Everyone expected something from the Greatest Soldier in History. No one thought that it might be too much for the twenty-something. You pitied him. He saw terrible things, lost everyone he ever cared for, yet he was still doing his best.

♫ _Uh-oh, running now, I close my eyes  
Well, oh, I got stamina _ ♫

And then he was gone. No one disturbed your early-morning sky gazing, and you found yourself missing him. You thought about him a lot. One day, the headline on the front page jumped out at you. Captain America was a criminal, searching for his brainwashed best friend who was presumed dead since the 1940s.

It took less than a day for Steve Rogers to go from the Greatest Soldier in History to Enemy of the State. You were angry with all those people who suddenly turned their back on the one who saved them so many times without asking anything in return.

♫ _And uh-oh, I see another mountain to climb  
But I, I, I got stamina_ ♫

The fuss eventually died down. Steve Rogers abandoned his Captain America persona. _Good for him_ , you thought, _let the man live his life_. You didn’t trust the awful things you read in the papers. You knew the media twisted everything into sensational headlines.

Regardless of the truth, you were proud of Steve Rogers. You may not know the man personally, but you knew he deserved a break.

So when you saw him running again, somehow even faster than before, it made your heart plummet to the pit of your stomach. You bent your head low as he ran past you, lost in his own world, refusing to look around him. Then he started to run at nightfall too, you thought he couldn’t catch a break and it nearly broke your heart. You stopped at your usual spot and watched the moon slowly rise. Silent tears ran down your cheeks, until you had to hold a hand over your mouth to muffle your cries.

“Ma’am.” The warm, yet worried sound of his voice made you tense. You knew it was him. Who else could call you _ma’am_? “Is everything alright?”

♫ _Uh-oh, I need another lover, be mine  
Cause I, I, I got stamina_ ♫

**Steve POV**

Steve was free to be himself. It was one thing to be a good, honourable man, but it was another to be forced to behave that way and that way only. Captain America set the bar terrifyingly high for Steve Rogers.

Steve was in his late twenties, but his mind was tired. He was tired of the world, of the people, of the technology. He didn’t especially regret the 40s, but the 21st century was drastically different and he just couldn’t get his head around it. He enrolled in an art school in New York, but soon dropped out. The spark was gone, drawing felt like a chore.

He found a place with Bucky. Together they decided to take charge of their own recovery. They found support at the V.A. where Sam used to volunteer. Things were not perfect, but they were alright and in that moment, alright was perfect.

When Bucky urged him to find a _gal_ , Steve laughed. It was a dry laugh. Sharon chose work over him, something he completely understood. He thought about the girl from the park, and wondered if she was still crossing it every morning.

He used to run faster when he passed her, trying to impress her. She didn’t seem to notice him, she just stood in front of the pond and looked at the sky. One morning, he was tired of waiting for Bucky alone at home, so he decided to go for a run. His heart rate skyrocketed when he saw her at her usual spot, gazing at the sky.

It became a routine, he’d go to the park every morning to run past her. And when it wasn’t enough, he started to run every night too. She was crossing the park to go home, but didn’t pay attention to him. Or so he thought. One evening he saw her crying, a hand covering her mouth. He stopped running so abruptly that he almost tripped over his own feet. He approached her slowly and said,

“Ma’am, are you alright?”

♫ _Don’t give up, I won’t give up_  
Don’t give up, no no no  
I’m free to be the greatest, I’m alive ♫

**Your POV**

You wiped your nose with the back of your hand and straightened your shoulders. “Yes, I’m fine.” You said feebly and let out an embarrassed chuckle.

He was the reason why you were crying and you didn’t even know each other. Your breathing hitched when you took a deep breath. He didn’t say anything else, but he didn’t walk away either. You wrapped your arms around yourself and looked up at the now dark sky. The lights of the city outshone the stars.

“It’s beautiful,” He finally broke the silence and took a step to stand beside you. You didn’t turn your head to look at him, but shot him a curious side glance. He was looking at the pond. “The way the moon reflects off the water. It’s peaceful.”

“That’s a nice way of looking at it.” You said and took the handkerchief that he pulled from his pocket. You thanked him and chuckled at the sight of the small tissue.

“Must be the artist within me.” He laughed quietly and you deciphered a hint of nervousness.

“You draw?” You asked with an excited smile.

“Not so much these days,” He shook his head and looked at you with a kind smile. “But I might start again soon. Think I found the right subject.”

“The pond? I’m surprised,” You said, playing with the handkerchief. “You always run so fast, I’m surprised you even noticed it.”

“So you think I should slow down?” He gave you a playful grin that made you chuckle.

“It’s up to you, but you may be missing more than the pond.” You mirrored his smirk, shrugging one shoulder.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

“Great minds think alike.” You extended your hand out to meet his and told him your name.

“Steve,” He replied with a firm handshake.

He released your hand and stood in front of you. You had a hard time looking at him in the eye, he was so handsome and his eyes sparkled in the moonlight. You bit your bottom lip and looked down at your hands.

“So, should I give this back to you… or…?” You waved the handkerchief and Steve started to laugh. “I’m sorry, no one ever gave me a hankie before.” You joined his laughter.

“It may seem a bit presumptuous to ask since we just met, but… would you join me for dinner?” Even in the darkness you could see that his neck and ears were a bit red. “I’ll let you keep it.”

“Oh, in that case, yes!” You beamed with a grin as you looped your arm through his and walked towards the exit of the park. “You’re wasting no time.” You teased him when you saw the way he looked at you.

“I’m done running.” He replied, his tender smile warmed your heart.


	5. Cold Shower *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can I request an imagine where steve and reader are in a secret relationship and one time they have sex in the bathroom and Bucky interrupts them so they have to hide. please, smutty smut :) Requested by @tony-stinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,511 words  
> Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Oral (FR), Unprotected Sex

 

It was one of those days when you suddenly decide to take a shower with your boyfriend. And it was one of those relationships that you hide from your friends.

It wasn’t because of Steve, lord knows he was nothing but kind and considerate to you. Late at night, he would open his door and cross the corridor to your room on tiptoe. Somehow, he got a kick out of it. He loved the thrill of getting caught, he was a soldier pretending to be a spy.

The burning hot water poured down over you and steam started to fog the mirror. Your hands explored his chest as he kissed you long and slow; his tongue slid against yours, soft and warm. Drops of warm water trickled down your back, tickling your skin. You moaned when his hands pulled you tight against his hard crotch.

The tub was slippery under your feet. You wondered if a quickie in the shower was worth breaking a leg, but you should have known that _quick_ wasn’t part of Steve’s vernacular.

He broke the kiss and combed his fingers through your slick hair, chuckling when you chased after his mouth. His fingers got caught in the mess that was now your wet, tangled hair. Slowly, he sat back on his haunches, his lips trailing down your stomach, sucking the droplets of water from your skin.

You pressed your hands up against the wall to steady yourself as Steve parted your folds and teased you with the tip of his tongue. He licked and sucked until he could feel your walls tighten around his fingers.

You lifted your foot over the edge of the tub, allowing him to go deeper and gazed down at him. He looked at you in the eye while suckling your clit with full pouting lips. The sight was too much for you to bear, you closed your eyes shut and came with a strangled moan.

He left open-mouthed kisses along the edge of your hipbone as his fingers worked you through your orgasm. When you opened your eyes again, he quickly rose to his feet and captured your lips in a searing kiss.

You moved to return the favour, but he stopped you. “I need to be inside you.” He groaned, his face buried in the crook of your neck.

He lifted one of your legs and wrapped it around his waist. His arms circled around your torso, locking you into place as he aligned himself with your entrance. The blunt head of his cock nudged between your folds before he pushed his full length inside your pussy in a single, slow thrust.

“You’re so fucking tight.” He almost lost it when you tugged your bottom lip between your teeth.

He got lost in your eyes before your airy laugh pulled him out of his reverie. You smiled at each other as the warm water hit your shoulders. Steve built up a steady rhythm that made your mouth open in a silent gasp of pleasure.

Right after you came down from your second orgasm, the bathroom door opened and closed quickly. Steve grimaced when the sound forced him to stop, he had been so close to his own climax and you felt sorry for him.

“Steve, it’s me. Mind if we talk?” Bucky asked.

Steve looked at you, his eyes were the size of saucers and you briefly wondered if yours were as wide.

“You didn’t close the door?” You hissed under your breath.

“I thought I did.” You hit him on the chest, it made a small splashy sound. “Your fault, you had your hand inside my boxers.” He whispered back before he raised his voice, “Kind of in the middle of somethin’, Buck. Can you wait?”

You heard Bucky sigh before he said, “I think I’m in love with Natasha.”

There was a minute of complete silence before you whispered in Steve’s ear. “It’s okay, talk to him.”

Steve told Bucky to go on before he looked at you and mouthed an apology. You eased his worried with a chaste kiss.

You heard Bucky close the lid of the toilet seat and sit down. His voice quivered as he drew a tense breath. Bucky talked about his feelings for Natasha and it was incredibly sweet. You felt guilty for eavesdropping, but you couldn’t just walk away.

Steve was conflicted. He wanted to help his friend, but the water was getting cold and you were shivering. He fidgeted from foot to foot, which made his cock hit a particularly sensitive spot inside you. You moaned against his chest and prayed that Bucky didn’t hear it.

“The water’s gettin’ cold, Bucky. Can you wait for me in my room? I won’t be long.” Steve said when your teeth started to chatter. He wrapped his arms tighter around you, but you were still shivering.

“Natasha’s in your room. Says she needs to tell you something.” He let out a small laugh. “Just get out. Don’t mind me.”

“Why does everyone want to talk to me today?” Steve groaned in your ear. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. Are you okay?”

“C-Cold.” You stuttered and he pulled you closer to his warm body.

“I know, babe, I’m so sorry.” He took a deep breath and said to Bucky, “Can you wait in the hall?”

“C’mon, man.” Bucky sighed. “I’ve seen you naked before.”

You raised your head to look at Steve. His face was a bright shade of red, it could have kept you warm for a lifetime.

“It was one time!” He said loudly, seemingly talking to Bucky, but looking at you in the eye the whole time. “It was only because you were nursing me and you only saw my butt.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself, I was there.” Bucky said through a chuckle. “Are you coming or not?”

“Yeah, Steve, are you going to come?” You whispered in his ear, rolling your hips. He groaned low in his throat as he met your thrust.

“Which one did he see? Skinny butt or Captain America’s butt?” You asked, smacking his ass. He moaned and pushed himself deeper inside you. Fire spread through you as you both approached your climax.

“What’s that noise?” Bucky asked. “Are you jerking off?”

Steve couldn’t reply, he was trying to keep his moans as low as possible. He failed miserably when your third orgasm threw him over the edge. He released himself inside you with a low groan.

“Oh, my God! You are jerking off. Sorry, man.”

Steve pulled out of you, blinking away the bright colours that swayed before his eyes while you muffled a giggle against his chest.

“Everyone masturbates, Steve. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Bucky said very seriously and it only made you laugh harder.

“Stop laughing, he’s gonna hear us.” Steve hissed before he raised his voice. “I was not jerking off! Geez, Bucky!”

“Just make sure you clean everything after.” Bucky said.

It was so hard to laugh quietly. Steve affectionately rolled his eyes before he started to laugh too. In his confusion he whispered to you that he wasn’t masturbating, and you cocked an eyebrow at him before he shouted,

“I love you.”

The room went silent. Steve cringed as Bucky cleared his throat, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Clearly the words were directed at you, but Bucky still believed that he was alone with Steve.

“Uh, I’ll wait outside.” Bucky said before he left.

Steve took a towel from the rack and put it around your waist as you asked, “You meant that?”

He sighed and pulled you into a tight hug, kissing your forehead. “I love you, Y/n. I couldn’t have picked a worse moment to tell you that, but I do love you.”

“I love you too.” You kissed him. “Just next time you say it, I’d like to be wearing clothes.” You chuckled, hugging the towel closer.

“Can’t promise you that.” He gave you a lopsided grin that made you chuckle.

The next day, you woke up with a sore throat, and it wasn’t long before you started to sneeze and cough. Your little misdemeanour in the bathroom gave you a runny nose and a hoarse voice. Thanks to the super soldier serum Steve felt perfectly fine, but he felt so guilty that he had literally tried to drown you with hot soups and cups of tea.

“What bib Batasha bant?” You asked, sniffing noisily as he put another cup of tea next to the pile of used tissues.

Before he could reply Natasha’s voice startled you as she sat next to you. “ _Batasha_ wanted you to know that since my room is literally next to yours, I know that you guys have been having lots of sex lately.”

“Oh, Bod!” You buried your face in your hands as Steve placed a kiss on the top of your head.

“But the good news is,” She got up from her seat. “We’re almost even.” She smirked and followed Bucky down the hall.

 


	6. Noodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvel Writing Challenge October.  
> Prompt: Spaghetti Kiss scene from Lady and the Tramp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,706 words  
> Fluff, Dogs and more fluff

 

It was a casual Friday night and instead of going to some bar with the other Avengers, you stayed with Steve to watch a movie in which two dogs tried to find their owner. It was a chilly evening, you were wrapped in your American flag blanket that Steve had bought you for your last birthday.

It was like him, fluffy and warm, and you absolutely loved it.

“We should get a dog,” Steve said, leaning forward to get another slice of pizza.

“Oh, yes!” You beamed, then turned to look at him. “Do you think Tony would let us?”

Steve chuckled, wiping his mouth with his paper napkin. “I know he acts like it, but he’s not our father. Plus, I think it would be good for the team.”

“I agree.” You nodded, making a mental note to visit the animal shelter the next day.

You smiled at each other and kept eye contact when Steve leaned forward. Your stomach flipped, you really thought he was going to kiss you. He raised his hand and dabbed at the corner of your mouth with his napkin.

“You had a little something.” He said with a smile that almost made you swoon.

“Oh, thanks.” You muttered, trying to hide your disappointment.

You both returned your attention to the film. Steve shot you a sideways glance, his heart beating like thunder in his chest. Truth was he really wanted to kiss you, but he misread the look on your face and quickly tried to find an excuse.  

Natasha and Clint witnessed the whole exchange from the kitchen. They were always so discreet that you didn’t hear them coming, or perhaps it was because Steve monopolised your thoughts.

“We need to do something,” She whispered to Clint while looking at the both of you. “It’s getting ridiculous.”

“Don’t get involved, Nat.” He warned her.

“Just trying to help.” She smirked.

The next day, you went to the animal shelter with Steve, Sam and Bucky. Pretty much everyone was on board with the whole dog thing. You and Sam were playing with the cutest beagle puppy in the world. Steve looked at you with an adoring smile, which made Bucky grin.

“Why don’t you talk to her?” He placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

Steve turned his head so fast he nearly lost his balance. “W-What?”

Bucky snorted. “You guys spend all your time together, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind going on a date with you.”

“No,” Steve shook his head. “We’re colleagues and friends, there is no place for romance in my life.”

“Steve,” Bucky sighed, throwing his head back. “Your life desperately needs romance.”

You stood up, smoothed your clothes and walked over to the super soldiers. “I have to make a phone call. I won’t be long.” They nodded and you were gone.

The boys continued to play with the dog until they heard peals of laughter echoing faintly. Intrigued, they followed the sound and found you playing with a big Bernedoodle. The dog took you by surprise when you tried to leave. The black and white dog was trying to climb on top of you. You giggled when he started to lick your face. The sound of your laughter and the look on your face made Steve’s heart beat faster than any heart should.

“How old is this one?” Sam asked the old woman who owned the shelter.

“Seven.” She replied with a sad frown. “He’s been here since he was a puppy. No one wants him. It’s a shame he’s the friendliest dog I have, but he’s too big for most people. If no one adopts him, we’ll have to... well you know.”

“We’ll take him.” Steve said and four heads immediately turned to him.

“Really?” The old lady asked with tearful eyes.

“Yeah, Steve, really? It’s a large dog.”

“We have a large estate.” Steve shrugged.

“Oh, Sir!” The old lady said with a quiver in her voice. “You are a wonderful man.”

Steve smiled to himself. He saved the dog and pleased you at the same time. It was a win-win situation. And if taking the dog meant that he’d get to hear your lovely laugh again, then this dog was perfect.

Steve heard an excited scream before you wrapped your arms around his waist, hugging him tight. He hugged you back and closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose in your hair as the smell of your shampoo hit him like a jab to the stomach.

A lot of paperwork later, you were returning home with _Noodle_. The dog was beyond excited. He put his head out of the window, his tail wagging as you scratched his downy fur. Once Sam opened the door, Noddle started to run across the lawn towards the main building. He stopped in front of Natasha, sniffed her and continued to run.

“That’s a pretty big dog.” She said, watching Noddle chase a bee.

“They were going to put him down.” Steve replied, standing next to her.

Natasha and Steve watched you, Sam and Bucky play fetch with Noodle. The dog followed you everywhere, making you laugh as you tried to escape him.

“Looks like you have competition, Steve” Natasha teased him.

“Natasha,” Steve sighed.

“You like Y/n.” She singsang with a knowing smirk.

“No, I don’t.”

“Yeah right, someone should tell your face.” She scoffed.

*

Noddle got along pretty well with the rest of the team. A few weeks later, you were sitting on the sofa, ready to watch a movie with Steve when Noodle jumped up in your lap. With a heavy sigh, Steve entered the living room.

“Need your blanket?”

“Thanks, but I already have something to keep me warm.” You chuckled, feeling Noddle’s warm breath hit your thin shirt.

Steve grimaced childishly at himself as he threw the American flag blanket on the kitchen table.

“Hey, put Lady and the Tramp. Noodle loves that movie.” You said, petting the dog’s head.

“Of course,” Steve mumbled. He pressed play on the remote and sat back on the sofa.

Natasha and Sam were ready to leave when they saw you, Steve and Noodle in front of the television.

Noodle tried to grab Steve’s attention, but the latter purposely looked away. Steve had been rather cold lately and Noddle was desperate for his affection. The dog nudged his little wet nose under Steve’s hand and whimpered for Steve to pet him. With a pout, Steve gave in and Noddle scrambled onto in his lap. You felt suddenly cold without the big ball of black and white fluff. You brought your knees to your chest and curled up closer to Steve who grinned to himself. He petted Noddle’s head affectionately.

Bella Notte played as the two onscreen dogs shared a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Noddle barked and jumped off Steve’s lap to sit in front of the screen. He turned his big woolly head and looked at you and Steve as if to say ‘ _That looks yummy. Give it to me, now_!’

Natasha looked at the two of you laughing softly and smirked, mentally preparing for her next move.

“I know that look,” Sam scoffed, poking Natasha’s cheek. “You just got an idea.” He grinned when she nodded.

*

You were going back to your room when you noticed that someone had left Noodle’s toy on the ground. It was a very long, sort of, skipping rope. You briefly wondered what it was doing here and picked up the end of the rope. You pulled on it to make the other end come back to you, but it didn’t move. With the rope still in hand, you decided to see what was blocking the other end of the string.

Little did you know that the other end of the skipping rope was in Steve’s hand and he, too, thought that the rope was stuck somewhere behind a door’s edge. You turned the corner and crashed into Steve’s cement-like chest, making him drop his end of the skipping rope.

“I’m so sorry, Y/n!” Steve cupped your face and examined your eyes for any sign of pain. Your nose felt a little sore. You slowly opened your eyes, smiling reassuringly at him until you noticed how close he was. “Y/n?”

Your eyes were fixed on his lips, they looked so soft and lush. His bottom lip was plump and looked absolutely delicious. You wondered what it would feel like to kiss him, to nip at his bottom lip with your teeth. Suddenly his _oh so desirable_ mouth split in a cheeky grin. _Wait, did you just say that out loud?_

“Do you really want to find out?” He asked, rubbing his thumb over your cheekbone. _Yep, you said it out loud..._

You let the rope fall to the ground and fisted his shirt, yanking him closer as you crashed your lips against his. To say that the kiss was eager and desperate would be an understatement. He turned you so that your back was pressed against the wall, his fingers tangled in your hair as you kissed the living daylights out of each other. He was so close that you could feel the muscles of his abdomen contract.

You sucked his bottom lip between your teeth, making him growl deep in his throat. He pulled away, struck dumb by the kiss. It took you several seconds to catch your breath.

“Wanna watch a movie?”

He hummed in response, burying his face in the crook of your neck. “That would be a good background noise while I kiss your neck.”

“ _Oohfuck_!” You whimpered when he found the spot that made your knees go weak. He smirked against your skin, definitely pleased with himself.

You caught his hand and led him to your room. Natasha was hiding with Noddle behind a wall. She bent down to rub the dog’s furry head.

“We’re a good team, Noddle.” The dog looked in sheer bliss as she tickled his ear. She straightened up and took a step towards the kitchen. “Come on, you earned your meatballs.”

The dog practically jumped at the sound of the word _meatball_ , which was probably one of the only few words he knew.


	7. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is self-explanatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,968 words  
> Language, Light Grinding, Light M/M  
> This is a polyamory fic as a thank your for all of you ♥

 

You had spent the weekend with your boyfriends in a nice cabin at the edge of the woods. It was now time to go back to the compound. You walked to the back of the car and put your backpack in the trunk.

“Everything’s here?” Steve asked, his footsteps made a soft crackling sound as he crossed the porch. You turned around and glanced at the trunk’s content.  

“Yeah, I just need to warn Nat that we’re heading out.” You pulled your phone from your back pocket and unlocked it. “I’m driving. Want to be my co-pilot?”

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” Steve smiled, it was so contagious that you couldn’t help but giggle.

After a quick call to your mum-friend, you sat behind the steering wheel and waited until your two super boyfriends were inside to pull out of the driveway.

You first started dating Bucky, he was sweet and awkward around you and you fell hard and fast for him. Steve followed Bucky wherever he went, he was Bucky’s shadow. When you got to know Steve, you realized how friendly and caring he was.

Bucky noticed how close you were becoming. Neither you nor Steve realised you had feelings for each other before Bucky mentioned it. He wasn’t angry, he actually thought it was a good thing.

Bucky was too afraid he might hurt you, but he knew nothing wrong could happen as long as Steve was around. And so the three of you started dating. It was a bit unusual at first and it took some time to get used to it, but you wouldn’t want to go back to the way things used to be.

The only fly in the ointment was that Steve insisted you keep your relationship a secret from the others. You didn’t object at first, but two years later it was getting a bit frustrating.

“Y/n, put the radio on.” Bucky said from the backseat.

You did what he asked and looked into the rear-view mirror, he was nodding his head to the rhythm, a happy smile curling up the corners of his mouth. Steve was staring out the window, his foot tapping in time with the music.

“ _Pack it up, pack it in. Let me begin, I came to win battle me that’s a sin_.” You started to sing out loud, taking your eyes off the road long enough to grin at Steve who cocked an eyebrow at you.

“ _I won’t ever slack up. Punk you better back up.”_ Bucky joined you and gave Steve a playful slap behind his head. “ _Try and play the role and yo the whole crew'll act up._

_“Get up, stand up, c’mon put your hands up! If you’ve got the feeling, jump across the ceiling.”_ You looked back at the road.

Bucky put his metal hand on your shoulder, leaning forward from the backseat to sing with you.

Steve shook his head, a crooked grin tugging at his lips. He pretended to look outside while you and Bucky sang at the top of your voices.

“I know you know the lyrics, Steve. Come on, sing with us!” You removed one hand from the steering wheel to shake his shoulder.

He uncrossed his arms and leaned his head against the headrest with a dramatic sigh.

“ _I came to get down, I came to get down_.” He started to sing quietly. “So _get out your seat and jump around_. _Jump around_...” He turned his head and smiled at the sight of you and Bucky.

“ _Jump up, jump up and get down_!” The three of you shouted excitedly.

Big smiles flashed across your faces as you sang. The impromptu karaoke lasted until you had to stop for gas.

“I’m taking care of it,” Bucky said, lifting the handle of the gas pump. “Grab me a coffee, would’ya?” He nodded towards the station.

“You got it.”

The bell above the door tinkled when Steve pushed the door open and walked in the deserted shop. He asked to use the restroom and the attendant behind the cash register gave him the key while you turned the corner by the candy aisle.

When you returned to the checkout area, you smiled sheepishly at the owner as you laid a huge pile of candy bars. He eyed the mountain of candies with a suspicious glare.

“Oh, and three coffees.”

He almost rolled his eyes, but turned around and grabbed three plastic cups, filling them with coffee. You fixed their drink the way you knew your boys liked it and took the bag from the guy’s hand, wishing him a nice evening.

When you came back to the car, Bucky slid into the driver’s seat, adjusting it for his height.

“Ready to hit the road?” He asked, closing the door while Steve took the coffees from your hands. You both nodded.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Steve kissed your cheek.

“Thank you for agreeing to drive all night.” You pecked his lips quickly. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Only every day.” He smirked, tilting his head to deepen the kiss even more.

With your back pressed against the side of the car, he wedged his knee between your legs. You rocked your hips against his knee and he smiled into the kiss when you moaned wantonly. Bucky cleared his throat noisily.

“I love what I’m seeing, really, it’s such a turn on,” You could hear the smirk in his voice as you pulled back from Steve. “But there’s still a long way to go. Also I think the manager is about to touch himself.”

Steve chuckled as he climbed into the backseat and fastened his seatbelt. You leaned down to Bucky’s level and gripped the window sill to steady yourself. You took Bucky cleft chin between two fingers and tilted his head up. You brought your lips to his for a long and passionate kiss. When you looked back at the manager, he was palming the bulge in his trousers.

“Well, _now_ we’re sure he’s going to jerk off as soon as we leave.” Rounding the front of the car, you opened the front passenger door and closed it with a slam once you had climbed inside. “And if you kiss each other he’s probably going to cum in his pants.”

Bucky turned around in his seat to look at Steve who simply shrugged. Bucky took this as a _‘why not’_ and leaned towards him, drawing Steve’s face to his. They were definitely putting on a show, although you were sure it wasn’t for the manager.

“You liked that, dollface?”

You nodded your head vehemently, a giddy smile on your lips. They both chuckled before you hit the road again.

The three of you talked about trivial things until you heard Steve soft snores. You looked over your shoulder to make sure he was really asleep, sighing happily as you toed off your shoes and put your feet up on the dash.

“I can’t do that when Steve drives,” You said as Bucky leaned forward and tickled your left foot. “Hey, watch the road.” You narrowed your eyes in a playful glare.

“Yes, ma’am.” Bucky brought his right hand to his temple and made a military salute.

The car fell into an agreeable silence as the fading sunlight shone through the darkening sky. You were falling asleep when Bucky spoke.

“Let’s play a game.” He chuckled when you groaned and shifted in your seat. “C’mon, you’re in the passenger seat, it’s your job to entertain me.”

“Says who?” You huffed a dry laugh and rested your head against the cold window.

“James Barnes.” He turned his head, flashing you that adorable, stupid grin that made you want to pinch his cheeks.

“You’re a dork.”

“But I’m _your_ dork.”

“Undisputedly,” You fidgeted in your seat trying to make yourself more comfortable. “Okay, what do you want to play?”

Bucky decided to play ‘zitch dog’, which was unfair since the serum made his senses more acute. He spotted every single dog, sometimes even more than four cars ahead. You and Bucky finished the whole bag of candy while laughing and talking.

When Steve started to stretch noisily, you quickly removed your feet off the dash. You turned around and smiled innocently at him. He gave you a sleepy smile and arched his back, giving you a nice glimpse of the hair around his belly button.

“Don’t tell me you two only ate candies!” Steve gasped, gesturing towards the candy wrappers on the floor of the car. His voice was still rough with sleep.

“We also drank coffee.” Bucky raised his empty cup of coffee, his metal hand on the steering wheel.

“Okay, that’s it. Sometimes I think I’m the only adult in this relationship.”

“To be fair, you are over a hundred.” Bucky grinned, his eyes still focused on the road ahead. You chuckled quietly as Steve leaned forward from the backseat, his head appeared between your seat and Bucky’s.

“You’re older than me, Buck.” Steve flicked Bucky’s ear, making him gasp in pain.

“Do not hit the driver!” Bucky whined.

“Look, there’s a diner.” Steve pointed to a small restaurant on the side of the road. “We’ll stop there and eat _real_ food.”

“Real food? In a diner? Don’t get your hopes up, pal.”                                          

Bucky parked the car near the diner and climbed out of the car, stretching his cramped muscles. He raised his arms above his head and sighed contently. You could see the two waitresses behind the bar, cleaning the counter while an old man was sitting alone by the window, eating his soup.

“What a beautiful American cliché.” Bucky sighed as he followed you and Steve inside the diner.

You smiled politely at the waitresses, a few heads turned to look at the three of you. They were probably regular customers.

“Table for three?” One of them asked and you nodded. She whistled a merry tune as she led you to your table and handed you menus. “The soup is lip-smacking!”

The waitress left with your orders and Steve, who was sitting next to you, slung his arms over your shoulders. You scooted closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his arms and chest. He kissed the top of your head, a feeling of fulfilment swept through you.

Bucky put his elbow on the table and rested his cheek in the palm of his metal hand, concealed by the black glove he always wore in public. He smiled fondly at the two of you before his gaze shifted to something behind Steve.

“Oh, God!” Bucky gasped. “They have a jukebox!”

He slid out of the booth and made a beeline for the jukebox. You heard him mutter to himself how this was _the best thing ever_. Soon, a gleeful song blasted from the jukebox and Steve started to laugh.

“I haven’t heard that song in ages.” He stood up and reached out to take your hand. You didn’t hesitate to join him on the makeshift dance floor.

Steve made you laugh and dance until he twirled you around into Bucky’s arms. Bucky had that adorable smile that displayed two rows of pearly white teeth and a slightly crooked tooth. You loved how the skin around his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

You kept dancing and laughing until the waitress came back with your food. Your loud, cheerful conversation brought life into the small, gloomy diner. The waitresses looked even more joyful by the time you waved goodbye.

You sat outside the restaurant and gazed at the midnight sky with your boys. You sat between Bucky’s parted legs, your back to his chest, and let Steve’s head rest on your lap. He could fell the steady rise and fall of your breathing and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. Bucky’s warm breath tickled your neck, your skin was covered in little goose bumps.

“I wish we could do that at home.” You broke the comfortable silence between you. “Sit on the roof or whatever and just... be together.”

“That would be nice.” Steve hummed as your fingers ran through his hair.

“Please, Stevie,” You sat up and titled your head down to look at Steve in the eye. “Let’s just tell the others. I want to show them how much I love you and Bucky.” You puckered your lips into a cute pout.

You knew Bucky wanted to tell the others too. “Are you ashamed of us? Of our relationship?” You asked cautiously.

“No!” Steve quickly rose to his feet and began to pace in front of you and Bucky. “God, no! I’ve never said that! I just don’t think the others are mature enough to understand how serious our relationship is.”

He took a deep breath and stopped in front of you, running his finger through his hair in a nervous gesture. You and Bucky stood up as well and faced him.

“It’s not just that,” He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at you. “You and Bucky are the fun ones. And I’m Captain America, the responsible and righteous one.”

“That’s not true,” You rolled your eyes. “I have two words for you: _Sokovia Accords_.”

Steve groaned and threw his head back. “I’d like to be the one who suggests something completely crazy.”

“Going against 117 countries was _kinda_ insane.” You shrugged, your lips set in a tight grimace.

“I’m serious, Y/n. Bucky came up with this weekend idea and I won’t even let you eat candies for dinner.” He rubbed his hands up and down his face.

You couldn’t help but chuckle at his dramatic tantrum. “Steve, we would be lost without you.”

“Lost and high on sugar.” Bucky chuckled and took a step forward to put a hand on his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go home. We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

Steve nodded, a small smile cracked his lips. You all returned to the car, but before you could open your door, Steve stopped you. You turned back at him with a confused expression on your face as Bucky got into the car.

“Go with Bucky, you should get some sleep.”

“I don’t want to let you drive alone.” You protested. “Are you angry with me? I didn-”

“No, y/n,” He chuckled, pulling you close to him. “I’m not angry. I just need some time to think. I swear, everything’s fine. I love you, sweetheart.”

You wrapped your arms around Steve’s waist and buried your face into his chest.

“If you ever want to do something crazy, I’ll follow you.” You looked up at him and he chuckled before he kissed the top of your head.

“I know,” He grinned. “Now jump in and get some sleep.”

You jumped into the backseat and nestled yourself against Bucky’s chest while Steve fastened his seatbelt. You talked for a while and shared a few sloppy kisses with Bucky before you drifted to sleep. Steve looked in the rear-view mirror and smiled as he watched you wiggled slightly in your sleep.

The next morning, the bright light of the sun woke you up. You groaned in protest and slid off Bucky’s lap. It took you a few moments to adjust to the light of the brand new day.

“Morning, sunshine!”

“You sound cheerful today.” You smiled, looking at Steve through half-lidded eyes. “How far are we from New York?”

“Pretty far, I’m afraid.”

“What? Where are we?” Bucky started to groan quietly when you raised your voice. He threw his arm over his eyes to shield himself from the aggressive light.

“Jacksonville.”

“Jacksonville?” You repeated, a sign on the side of the road announced that you just entered the city. “We’re in Florida?!”

Suddenly wide awake, Bucky sat up straight and blinked furiously. His mouth parted in a small gasp before he managed to form a _coherent_ sentence.

“What the fuck? Are you kidnapping us?”

“I had some time to think last night,” Steve dismissed his question. “And I don’t want to go home, not yet. I want to do something fun.”

“So you’re kidnapping us.” Bucky slumped back in his seat and grinned. “I’m not complaining, I didn’t want to go home anyway.”

You leaned forward and looked at Steve with adoring eyes. He could feel your eyes on him as he drove and started to blush. You kissed his cheek, his skin felt incredibly warm against your lips.

“I don’t want to hide anymore.” Steve told you. “Give me a few _fun_ days before we go back home and tell the others.”

“You serious?” You beamed when he nodded. “I love crazy Steve!” You slumped back into Bucky’s arms.

“Keep your feet off the seats, guys.” Steve warned.

“Ah, Captain America! Welcome back.” Bucky commented, flashing you a quick smirk.

Minutes later, a peaceful silence settled over the car. Bucky played mindlessly with your hair while Steve continued to drive. You thought it was perfect time to reveal your big secret.

“Hey guys,” They hummed in response. “Don’t get mad, but I already told Nat that we were together.”

“Y/n!” Steve turned around to throw you an annoyed glance.

“And you know how she is. She probably told Clint, which means that Clint told Wanda and Wanda told Vision. And Vision must have warned Tony.”

“I told Sam.” Bucky admitted and Steve shouted Bucky’s name, glaring at him from the front seat. “Not my fault! He kept talking about his precious Red Wing. I had to brag too.” Bucky raised his hands in mock surrender.

“So basically everyone knows, right?” Steve asked with a sigh.

“Pretty much,” You cringed, looking at Bucky with a small smirk. “But have I told you how much I love you?” You tried to appease your exasperated boyfriend.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Steve muttered, smiling to himself. “Both of you.”


	8. Not in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous "So what, you’re just gonna leave?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 614 words. BUCKETS of Angst, Mention of Loss of Virginity

 

Steve words echoed in your ears. You looked at your hands folded in your lap, unable to look at him in the eye. You knew he was waiting for an answer and you didn’t want to lie to him.

You and Steve had been working undercover as boyfriend and girlfriend for two months. The closeness between you and your best friend made you cross the line. Little did you know that Steve was head over heels in love with you and what you saw as a casual one night stand had terrible consequences.

There he was, sitting in front of you waiting for your answer. The longer you stayed silent, the more afraid he was. The hope in his eyes faded, his shoulders sagged.

“I’m sorry, Steve.” You finally said, meeting his eyes for only a second. “I don’t love you like that.”

Steve’s face turned grim. He expected it, but it didn’t hurt less. You took his heart, ripped it out of his chest and crushed it in front of his eyes. He was not sure why he felt the need to tell you more, but he cast his blue eyes down, hiding the tears, and spoke again.

“You were my first.”

You closed your eyes and tried to process his words. You always thought that Tony’s nicknames for Steve were just a way to get under his skin. You had no idea Steve was a virgin. He looked so broken, so dead inside. You hated yourself for what you did to him. You should have known that sleeping with your boss was a bad idea.

“I’m sorry, Steve. If I had known all this, I would have never slept with you.”

You needed him to know that you never wanted to hurt him. Unfortunately, it was a series of bad decisions and lack of communication. Steve huffed out a dry laugh, your words rubbed salt into the wound.

“Thanks, was it really that bad?”

“No!” You quickly reached out for his hand but he pulled away. “God no, you’re a wonderful man, Steve. And it was a great night, but-”

“Don’t bother, I get it.” He cut you off and turned his gaze away from you, pinching the bridge of his nose.

After you waited in silence for a few minutes he opened his mouth to speak again.

“I don’t regret it.” Steve said, his tone less hostile than before. “I can’t make you fall in love with me, but I wished you had been honest with me from the beginning. I thought… I thought we had something.”

“I was doing my job.”

“Sleeping with me wasn’t part of the job , Y/n!” He shouted, making you jump in your chair. He sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

Before he could speak again, you stood up and rounded the table. Tentatively, you put a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t flinch, so you continued.

“I’ll work the night shift until Tony can find someone to replace me.”

**“So what, you’re just going to leave?”**

“What other choice do we have?”

Steve considered your question for a minute, took a deep breath and looked up at you. “I guess you’re right.” He shrugged.

“You’re a passionate man, Steve. You deserve to be happy and loved.” You rubbed your thumb along the side of his arm. “I can’t give you back what I took from you. I’m sorry, really. Goodbye, Steve.”

You left the room without saying another word, your stomach was still twisted in knot. You lost your mentor and best friend because you didn’t love him back.

“You were my dream.” Steve whispered to himself once you were gone.


	9. Starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me." requested by @vashanatasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 579 words. Not sure I'll make a sequel of Not in Love, but at least this one is fluffy :) also Language

 

Steve just came back from a long mission and you had missed him dearly. He walked up to you, a cheeky grin spread across his lips as he kept his hands behind his back. You put your hands together in prayer and gave him a quizzical look. Steve chuckled at your nervous impatience and finally showed you what he had been hiding behind his back.

He handed you a small bag filled with pastries from Brussels. The brown paper bag was stained with grease, a good sign that the buttery pastries would satisfy your sweet tooth. You practically snatched the bag out of his hands and opened it to take a lungful of their delicious smell. Steve tilted his head to the side when you moaned with delight, your eyes rolling back into your skull.

“I thought I was the only one able to make you do that sound.”

When you opened your eyes, you saw him smile at you with that shit-eating grin you had missed so much. If you were not in the middle of the kitchen, you would have taken him right there on the floor.

“And these come from the place I told you about, uh?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Steve nodded.

You squealed and threw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around him, careful not to crush the paper bag. He laughed quietly and kissed the top of your head.

“Thank you, Stevie! **You’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me.** ”

“And they say I’m the dramatic one.” Steve replied with a chuckle.

You took a step back as Steve cringed at his own words. He saw the shocked expression on your face and knew he had made a mistake.

“You’re almost one hundred years old and you still don’t know how to talk to women.” You sighed out loud.

Steve straightened his posture, a wave of diffidence washed over him. Instinctively, he ran a hand through his dark blond hair, his shoulders slumped a little.

“I’m sorry, I’m stupid.”

“Yes, you are. You’re lucky I’m in love with you.” You replied with a casual shrug, looking down at the bag of pastries in your hand, mentally choosing which one you were going to eat first.

“The luckiest.” He leaned forward and tilted your chin up before he planted a lingering kiss on your lips.

He pulled you against his strong chest and covered your face with warm kisses until you were laughing and wiggling in his arms. You raised one hand to touch his cheek and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

“I missed you, sweetheart.” He rested his forehead against your own and rubbed the tip of his nose against yours. “I love you.”

“Don’t woo me with your sweet words, Steve. And if you think I’m gonna share my food then you’re crazy.”

He chuckled quietly, his warm breath hit your lips. “It’s all yours, sweetheart.” He pulled back, a wicked smirk curling his lips. “Besides, I have my meal right in front of me and it looks so damn sweet.”

You fidgeted under his stare. This man had a power on you and he knew it. His gaze fell to your hips. He smirked to himself when he saw you rub your thighs together. You were not really subtle, but neither was he.

“Fuck me.” You cursed louder than expected.

“You’re the only one on my list.” With a proud grin, he took your hand and led your to your room.


	10. Not in Love 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After crushing Steve’s heart, you realized you may love him more than you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,267 words (takes time to fix angst)  
> Right before Christmas, hooray! This is me trying to fix the angst I started in 'Not in Love" (posted a few chapters before this one)  
> Hope you'll like it, it's pretty cheesy.  
> Angst, Language, Fluff

Avoiding Steve was easier than you thought it would be. He worked day shift and you worked night shift so you basically never saw each other. But you missed him. _A_ _lot_. You just wanted to know he was still around, but it was as if he had disappeared forever.

And it was fine, it was what you wanted. You didn’t love him back.

Three weeks after your last conversation with Steve, you saw him with Sharon. They were sitting at the kitchen table, laughing heartily. You couldn’t control yourself, your hands curled into fists. When you noticed how your body reacted to what seemed like a romantic lunch date, you hurried back to your room and stayed under the covers until your shift started.

“It’s weird. I mean she’s related to Peggy.” You told Natasha as you walked to the training room.

“Y/n,” She sighed out loud. “You’ve been talking about Sharon and Steve for days now.”

“But it’s weird, Nat!” You pushed open the door and walked in.

“Listen,” She set her bag on the bench. “Don’t take what I’m going to say personally, okay.”

“Uhm.”

“Get your head out of your ass.”

You sighed forcefully and turned around, signalling the end of the conversation. You knew she had a point, but you were too stubborn to admit it. Natasha climbed inside the boxing ring and stood in front of you.

“You are like a sister to me, but I won’t let you hurt him again. Do you love him?”

“No.”

“Then leave him alone.”

Despite your assertion, you were upset. You imagined them going on a date, knowing it could have been you. You imagined him on top of her, touching her the way he had touched you.

And then you finally realized that you had made a huge mistake.

You looked down at the coffee maker without seeing it. A high-pitched noise filled the meeting room, but you didn’t pay attention to it. Bucky entered and eyed you with raised eyebrows as he turned off the coffee maker. He put a hand on your shoulder, startling you.

“You okay, kid?”

You nodded after a slight hesitation, sat down and leaned back in your chair. Bucky poured coffee into two mugs and handed you one as he sat next to you.

“What happened between you and Steve?” You brought the cup to your lips and didn’t reply. “Ever since you came back from that mission, you guys haven’t spoken two words to each other.”

Clint entered the room with a pile of documents. The night shift was tedious and those who worked there only did it for the peace and quiet.

“Steve act like everything is fine, he won’t tell me anything so I’m asking you. What happe-”

“She popped his cherry.” Clint answered without looking up from the file.

“Clint!” You chastised.

“Is it true?” Bucky’s head snapped in your direction. You gave him an almost imperceptible nod and he took a minute to process the information. “Why did you stop talking after that?”

“Stop prying, Buck.”

“She doesn’t love him back.” Clint answered for you.

You glared at him from the other end of the table, but he still wasn’t looking at you. “Let me guess… Natasha?”

“Hey, she was my friend before she was yours.” Clint pointed out. “We gossip, so what?”

“Y/n, you knew Steve was in love with you before you, um,… slept with him?” You shook your head, a rush of hot tears filling your eyes. “You know, he may look strong but under all those serum boosted muscles there’s a skinny guy looking for his best girl.”

“Looks like he found her.” You mumbled harshly. When Bucky frowned you sighed out Sharon’s name.

“Sharon’s not with Steve.” Bucky flinched, the crease between his brows deepening.

“Then why is she here?”

“Tony needs someone to fill your spot on the dayshift, but she’s engaged to some German guy. She came here to decline the offer in person.”

“Oh…” You said and kept your eyes focused on the table.

Bucky watched you for a long moment, trying to understand your reaction. There was only on reason that would explained your weird behaviour. “Y/n, are you in love with Steve?”

“No!” You nearly shouted. You met his gaze and your façade crumbled down. “Maybe.” Bucky gave you another pointed look and you gave up. “Yes. I love him.”

“Go tell him that.” Bucky gave you a small smile and nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen where you could see the hallway and all the bedroom doors.

“Yeah?” You breathed out, already rising up from your seat. “Yeah, I’ll tell him. Can you guys cover for me?”

“GO!” They both shouted.

When you got to his door, you knocked twice and waited. You didn’t hear any sound of footsteps so you started knocking frantically. It was past three in the morning and he was probably sleeping, but you couldn’t wait. The door opened, revealing a sleepy and confused Steve Rogers.

You opened and closed your mouth several times like a fish out of water. Now that he was in front of you, you had no idea what to say. You mumbled sounds that vaguely resembled the words ‘I’ and ‘well.’

“Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine.” You breathed out in a whisper.

“Okay,” He drawled out the word, his frown deepening. “W-Why are you here then?”

Trying to appear casual, he leaned against the door frame. He lost his balance and started falling to the ground. Instinctively, you reached out a hand to help him and felt his heart beating fast under your palm.

“I love you.” You blurted out. The words escaped your lips before you could stop them.

Steve’s mouth fell open in surprise, his baby-blue eyes roamed your face. You quickly looked away, your blood was boiling in your veins.

“Excuse-me?” Steve blinked slowly, wondering if he had heard you right.

He was so flabbergasted that he let you enter his room. If you were going to pour your heart out, it was better to do it in private and not in the middle of the corridor. You stood in the middle of his bedroom and looked around. Only one side of his bed was unmade, the other side was tucked and flat. He stayed by the door, his face and grey pyjamas visible in the light of the moon.

“I can’t think of anything that would mend what I said.” You said truthfully. “If it were the other way around, I don’t know if I’d forgive you. So I’m just going to tell you the truth and hope for the best.”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes fixed on the carpet at the foot of his bed. His body language spoke for itself. You took a deep breath and gathered your strength.

“Commitment scares the hell out of me. Being somebody’s girlfriend sounds like a lot of work and I was afraid of the way you made me feel. I did what I always do, I withdrew into myself and broke your heart to protect mine.”

You let out a dry laugh, because obviously your brilliant plan didn’t work that well. Steve didn’t move a muscle.

“You’re more than my best friend,” Your voice cracked as you spoke and you had to pause to collect yourself. Steve threw a cautious glance at you. “It took me a while to realize that.”

“And what I really missed was you. Your warmth when we watch a movie, your forehead kisses after every missions or the comfortable silence between us when you draw and I read.”

“The night we spent together was the best night of my life. With you it felt right, I felt important and loved. No one has ever touched me the way you did. When I saw you with Sharon-”

“I’m not dating Sharon.” He cut you off, whipping his head to look at you.

“I know,” You allowed a smile to spread across your lips and took a step closer to him. “And I thought it was my chance to clear things up. Because, to put it simply, I’m in love with my best friend and now that I said it out loud it doesn’t sound that scary.”

You were standing in front of Steve, your blood pumping hard through your veins. He looked torn between kissing you and screaming.

“You broke my heart.” His quivering voice made tears spilled down your cheeks.

“I know,” You replied through your sobs. “I’d spend my whole life trying to mend it if you give me a second chance.”

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his watery blue eyes shone in the dim light. You could see the dried lines of tears on his cheeks.

“It’s very hard to be angry at you right now.” He let out a sound that was half-laugh half-sob.

You chuckled softly, sniffing a bit as you wiped your tears with your sleeve. For a moment, you simply stared at each other in silence before you closed the distance with a single step.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” You asked, cupping one side of his face with your hand.

He didn’t answer, but he didn’t pull back so you slowly leaned in, giving him the chance to say no. He put his hands on your hips, his warm breath fanning across your lips.

You brushed your lips against his so gently that he wondered if it really happened. He closed his eyes and unconsciously licked his lips. You took this as your cue and pressed a kiss to his lips. He released a shaky breath and his fingers dug into your waist, holding you still.

The kiss started slow, shy and cautious. After you felt a positive response, you licked his bottom lip, seeking entrance. When his lips parted, you slid your tongue against his. Feeling definitely more confident, you wrapped your tongue around his and sucked hard. He moaned against your lips, his body turning into jelly.

Your lungs begged for air, but you couldn’t break the kiss. Instead, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed yourself tighter against him. Steve closed his eyes shut as he tasted the salt of your tears –and his- on your lips. He held you tight, afraid that you might disappear if he broke the kiss.

Your head started to spin from lack of oxygen, but you would have rather die than break the kiss. Without really knowing how it happened, you ended up with your face buried against his warm chest. He wrapped his arms around you and sighed.

“Tell me this wasn’t a goodbye kiss.” You looked up at him.

“It wasn’t.” Steve replied, holding you tighter.

“As long as you always tell me what’s on your mind. I heard what you said, I’m glad you came to talk to me. I know it wasn’t easy. I, too, have a few things I’d like you to know. We’ll have to talk about this again… when I’m not in my pajamas.” He laughed. “We could have dinner tomorrow night.”

“I’ll cook you your favourite meal.” You nodded with a growing smile.

“Do you want to stay for a while?” His eyes softened, his smile mirroring yours.

“I’d love to, but I have to go back to work.” You nodded towards the door, but made no move to pull away from him.

“I think you can switch back to day shift.” Steve kissed your forehead.

_“What did he say?”_

_“I dunno, I’m practically deaf.”_

You both turned to the door when you heard two voices coming from the hallway. They were whispering loudly which made Steve rolled his eyes. He kept his hand in yours as he moved over to the door. Bucky and Clint almost fell when Steve opened the door. It was clear they had been trying to listen to your conversation.

“What are you two doing here?”

“We… we were…” Bucky tried to come up with an excuse.

“We… were, argh, we were listening to you,” Clint admitted, straightening up. “You’re together, it’s great! And it’s a bit thanks to me. If you ever have kids, I think Clint is a great name for a baby.”

“Yeah, we’re not there yet.”

“Hey, James is much better.” Bucky whined, facing Clint. “It has tons of nicknames and it makes the ladies swoon. Sounds way better than _Clint_.”

“What’s wrong with Clint?”

The two Avengers were facing each other with their arms crossed. You turned to look at Steve who was pinching the bridge of his nose. He opened his eyes and saw you looking at him. You chuckled quietly when you saw the look in his eyes something close to ‘ _God give me the strength not to punch them in the face.’_

“Drop the ‘n’ and it’s a clit.”

“Fuck you, Jimmy.”

“Do not call me Jimmy.” Bucky hissed through clenched teeth.

“Why? I thought there were lots of nicknames, Jimbo.” Clint taunted with a toothy smirk.

“Fuck off!”

Steve closed the door in their faces, but you were pretty sure they didn’t even notice. You chuckled, shaking your head.

“I think they can finish the night without you,” Steve grinned, linking his fingers with yours. “Come lay down with me for a while?”

He made it sound like a question and you couldn’t help but grin as he kissed your knuckles. That night, you fell asleep in his arms, the two of you smiling for the first times in weeks.


	11. Mess with Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a re-write of Chandler and Monica’s secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9081 words... Just like Bucky’s drabble series ‘Live Wild’, I decided to post all 10 parts of this so it’s a lot of words. There’s a little bit of smut, but it’s mostly fluff. Hope you enjoy :)

 

“Shh,” Steve leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on your cheek. “They’re going to hear us.”

Your mouth was hanging open, your heavy breathing made your throat dry. You licked your lips to reply something when he swiveled his hips and hit your g-spot.

Your eyes crossed in pleasure, a high pitched moan tore from your throat. Immediately, Steve stopped moving and you put your hands over your mouth. He strained his ear to pick up any sound that might come in your direction. When he didn’t hear anything, he resumed his thrusts.

“Y-Your f-fault.” You breathed out, desperately trying to hold on. “ _God_ , you’re so good at this.”

Steve chuckled quietly and kissed your parted lips. You hung onto his white shirt, the zipper on his fly scratched your delicate skin, but you couldn’t care less. You were close to orgasm when Steve stopped.

“Ah, no! Not again!” You groaned, your hips worked to create the friction you craved.

“Wait, I think I heard something.” He whispered, twisting to look over his shoulder.

His large hands were on your hips, his thumbs rubbing slow circles over your hipbone. You propped yourself up in bed and made him look at you.

“I’m sure it was nothing.” You kissed him gently.

“Could be Bucky.” He mumbled against your lips.

It was true that Bucky had a nasty habit of barging into people’s room without knocking. Intimacy was a difficult concept for the former brainwashed soldier.

“He’s sleeping, Steve.” You whimpered and leaned into him, deepening the kiss. “You teased me enough. Now make me come.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He grinned and laid you back on the mattress.

Steve picked up his rhythm, holding your hips tight as he fucked you into the mattress. You arched your back, your lips pressed together so hard that you chin started quivering.

Steve’s bedroom door opened and closed violently, making the two of you gasp and fall off the bed. Luckily for you, your skirt fell back along your thighs, hiding your bare bottom.

“Oh, fuck!” Bucky screeched, his hand rose to cover his eyes.

You made little gaps while struggling to stand up. Bucky peeked between his metal fingers, his mouth fell open in surprise.

He said your name, his tone one of disbelief, before he noticed that you were trying to adjust your skirt around your waist and turned around. You waved awkwardly at him and fixed your shirt while Steve zipped up his jeans.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Steve whispered loudly at his friend.

“I had a nightmare,” Bucky explained before his nose scrunched up in disgust. “But apparently I’m still dreaming. You’re sexually active?!” He asked his friend, his eyes opened wide in shock.

Steve stared daggers at Bucky and walked past him. He opened the door and peeked out into the corridor. No one was there. He sighed in relief as he closed the door behind him.

“You?” Bucky pointed at Steve before he turned to you. “And you? How When?!”

“A couple of months ago, after we came back from a mission in London.”

“I can’t believe it!” Bucky paced the room nervously, his hands gesturing wildly. “This is huge!”

Steve moved to stand in front of him and put both hands on Bucky’s shoulders. He shook him once to make Bucky look at him.

“Bucky, you have to promise us you won’t tell anyone. The reason we didn’t tell anyone was because we didn’t want to make a big deal out of it.”

Bucky calmed down a bit, he looked at Steve in the eye and turned his head to look at you. You were nervously biting your thumb nail, you looked like a hot mess and it made Bucky grimace again.

“I saw you fuck, urgh!” He hung his head, his chin almost touching his chest. “I’m gonna have to bleach my eyes after what I saw.”

“Don’t be dramatic.” Steve rolled his eyes, releasing Bucky’s shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s Steve’s thing.” You snorted.

Steve turned to face you and crossed his arms over his chest, his head tilted to the side. A look of annoyance darkened his face, his blue eyes narrowed in playful warning. You chuckled and watched as a smile crept onto his lips.

He took a step towards you and caught you in his arms, his lips pressed against yours in a closed mouth kiss. It didn’t matter to Bucky, it was gross.

“Ew! I don’t want to see that again, thank you very much!” He interrupted you.

Steve kept his arms around your shoulders as you rested your head against his muscled chest. He turned his head to look at Bucky.

“Swear you won’t tell anyone.”

Bucky drew a deep breath and nodded. “I swear I’ll keep your dirty little secret.”

*

The next day, Bucky avoided you and Steve like it was 1665 and you had the plague. You didn’t care as long as he kept his mouth shut. One thing was clear, though: you had to be more careful.

Steve was lying in your bed, staring at the ceiling, his shirt was open and his jeans unfastened. You nestled closer to Steve and pressed a kiss to his bare chest.

“Steve, can I ask you something?” You asked, resting your head on his shoulder, your fingertips tracing the outline of his torso.

“Anything, sweetheart.” He mumbled sleepily.

You tilted your head up and looked at his handsome face. His eyes were still closed, his breathing slow and regular. When he didn’t hear you say anything, he opened his eyes.

“You and I, is it just sex or…” You trailed off, leaving the unspoken question hanging in the air.

He remained quiet for a few seconds before he propped himself up against the headboard, forcing you to follow his movement. You sat with your legs crossed on the bed and fiddled with your fingers in your lap.

“The whole friends-with-benefits relationship isn’t really my style, Y/n.” He shrugged. “I thought you understood that I wanted… to be with you. I thought we were both on the same page.” He put one of his hand on your knee and squeezed it lightly

You hummed in response, not daring to meet his gaze.

“But if it’s not what you want-”

“No,” You cut him off with a shout and raised your head. A grin grew on his lips. “I wanted to make sure we both wanted the same thing.”

He leaned in to kiss you when a knock on the door made you both turn your heads. You waited in silence, but the knocking continued.

“Y/n, it’s Wanda. I need to talk to you.”

You both rolled out of bed; you smoothed your dress while Steve pulled up his jeans and yanked the zipper shut. You cursed under your breath as Wanda kept knocking on the door.

“Hide under the bed.” You whispered to Steve who raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘ _I’ll never fit under your bed_.’

He complied with a low groan and slid under the bed. His strong frame barely fitted in the small space. You looked back at him and took a deep breath before you opened the door.

“What’s up, Wandz?” You said, a bit too high and too loud.

“Um, you okay?” She asked with a frown, stepping into the room. “You act a little weird.”

You let out a buoyant, nervous laugh that made her spin back to face you, a deep crease between her brows. You cleared your throat and avoided her eyes before you asked.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Can I use your bathroom first?”

You nodded, although she was already walking over to the bathroom. Once she closed the door behind her, you rushed back to Steve and helped him back to his feet. His shirt was still hanging open, his loose belt bobbing up and down as he rushed out of your room.

Once he was gone, you sighed in relief before the door opened again and Steve literally pounced on you to kiss your lips quickly before he stormed out. You giggled to yourself, your head spinning with the sudden rush of adrenaline.

You tried to keep a straight face when Wanda came back from the bathroom, but she was so invested in her story that she didn’t seem to notice your agitation. An hour and a half later, she was finally returning to her room. You watched her say goodnight to Sam and Steve who were leaving the kitchen. They stopped next to you as Wanda closed her bedroom door.

“Let me guess,” Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest. “She vented about Vision again.”

You confirmed with a nod and leaned against the frame. Wanda had a crush on Vision, everyone knew that, but Vision was completely oblivious to her affection.

The three of you looked at Wanda’s door for a moment before Sam clapped his hands, pulling you out of your thoughts.

“Well, if they end up together one day they’d better not tell Tony. You know how he is with his whole ‘ _don’t date your teammates’_  rule.”

Steve and you quickly looked down at your feet as Sam bid you goodnight and walked to his room. After he closed the door, Steve turned to you with a smile. He saw you stare into nothing and sucked in a deep breath.

“I know what you’re going to say,” His voice made you raise your head and you found him looking at you with a small smile. “You’re going to say that we should sleep in our own room tonight, but you should know I don’t sleep well when you’re not lying next to me.”

You covered your face with your palm and scoffed at his pathetic attempt at flirting.

“Is that so?” You tilted your head to one side and grinned when he nodded vehemently. You looked around and saw that no one was in the corridor. “Come in before somebody sees you.”

You stepped back from the door. His mouth was on yours as soon as he slammed the door shut. You lifted your arms around his neck and squeaked in surprise when he bent down and picked you up in his arms.

“What are you doing? Put me down!” You protested, but wrapped your legs around his small waist.

“Told you, can’t sleep without my teddy bear.” Steve replied with a proud grin.

“You’re such a goof.” You giggled as he carried you to your bed.

*

You were in the kitchen with Natasha, making dinner while the whole gang was minding their own business in the living room. Steve was sitting at the kitchen table, watching you make dinner when Wanda started fidgeting on the sofa.

“Uh, what am I sitting on?” She raised her hips and retrieved a pair of white briefs. “Ew! Undies!” She threw them into the kitchen.

Natasha’s eyes rounded as her head snapped up. She bent down and picked them up with the handle of the wooden spoon she had in her hands. You raised your head to look at Steve. His face was flushed, his eyes wide open in horrified stupefaction.

He gave you a pointed look and you mouthed a ‘ _calm down’_  to your nervous boyfriend. What was done couldn’t be undone and now you had to find a way out of this mess.

“Okay, whose are they?” Natasha waved the briefs in the air, looking at each boys with narrowed eyes.

Sam who was sitting next to Bucky raised his hands in mock surrender as Natasha approached him.

“Do I look like I wear tighy-whities?”

“Tighty-whities?” Tony scoffed, looking up from his laptop. “What are we, a hundred?”

He laughed at his own joke before he gasped loudly, pointing an accusing finger at Steve and then at Bucky. The others waited for an explanation; their arms crossed over their chests, glaring at Bucky and Steve. Steve was frozen, unable to move or say anything. You looked at Bucky with pleading eyes and he fidgeted in his seat before he reluctantly raised his hand.

“They’re mine.” He said with a slight cringe.

“What the hell are they doing here, Barnes?” Natasha said, waving the underwear under his nose.

Bucky tried to come up with a good excuse, his eyes fixed on the underwear in front of him. When he looked up, Natasha was frowning at him.

“Sometimes I sleep on the couch.” He replied lamely and when Natasha didn’t seem convinced, he added. “I sleep in the nude.”

Wanda’s face scrunched up in disgust, she quickly stood and moved away from the sofa. Tony leaned forward and put his laptop on the coffee table, his eyes fixed on Bucky.

“Are you serious? You sleep naked? On my couch?”

Feeling the blood rush to his face, Bucky nodded slowly. He avoided their half-confused half-disgusted stare and crossed his arms, looking straight at Steve

“Yup, I’m Bucky. I’m disgusting, I take my underwear off where everyone can see me.”

“Get them out of here! The hell is wrong with you?!” Natasha dropped the briefs into his lap. Bucky made a funny noise, moving away from them. “You can touch them! They’re  _your_  underwear.”

Reluctantly, he caught them between two fingers and stood up from the sofa.

“Yeah, gross, Buck!” You and Steve both said at the same time, trying to sound appalled.

Bucky shot you and Steve an angry stare before he walked out of the living room.

“We’re changing all the furniture, you sick animal.” Tony shouted.

Steve followed Bucky almost immediately after he left. A minute or two later, you announced loudly that you had to use the bathroom.

The others didn’t pay attention to you, they were too busy recalling what had happened. You walked along the corridor to Bucky’s room, looking over your shoulder to make sure no one was following you. You pushed the door open and quickly closed it behind you, hoping that no one saw you enter.

“Thank you so much, Buck.”

“No, I won’t say you’re welcome!” He waved you off and put his hands on his hips, facing Steve. “Why the fuck did you remove your underwear in the living room?”

“Ah, you know how it is,” Steve rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. “We were watching a movie late at night and one thing led to another…” Steve shrugged.

Bucky watched you and Steve with his arms crossed over his chest, his left foot impatiently tapping the floor. He gave you a reproving stare that made you look down at your feet. You were too ashamed to look at him in the eye and he knew it.

“You guys keep embarrassing me. Yesterday, Clint found Y/n’s eyeliner in our shared bathroom and I didn’t know what to say, so I said it was mine.”

His words made your head snap up, you took a step forward and leaned closer to him. You narrowed your eyes as you examined his face. Then realisation struck you.

“Oh! So that’s why your eyes looked darker than usual. I thought you were just tired.” You raised your thumb to wipe away a smudge of eyeliner from under his eye. “Well, at least you apply it correctly now.”

“Shut up, I look great!” Bucky swatted your hand away.

You walked over to Steve and wrapped your arms around his waist, chuckling a bit as you nestled your head against his chest. He curled an arm around your waist and kissed the top of your head.

“I’m tired of covering for you, this has to stop!”

“I swear we’ll be more careful, Buck. It’s just that, we don’t want everyone to know because this is going really well, and maybe the reason it’s going really well is because it’s a secret.”

“Yeah, we’re just so bad at relationships. Help us!” Steve continued and the two of you gave Bucky your best sad pouts.

With your downturned mouth and sad puppy eyes, Bucky didn’t stand a chance. He threw his head back and groaned in defeat. He sighed forcefully before he looked back at you and nodded towards the bed.

“Okay, but you do it with me once.”

“Bucky!” You gasped. A breathless laugh escaped you as you shook your head.

“’T was worth a try.” He mumbled, walking past you to leave his room.

*

Natasha was telling you how she came up with her signature move while you climbed the stairs to the kitchen. Steve greeted the two of you with a warm smile as he walked down the stairs. You both stepped aside to let him pass, and as he did, his hand brushed against yours ever so slightly.

Discreetly, he placed a small, folded piece of paper in your hand. You curled your fingers around the mysterious scrap of paper and followed Natasha into the kitchen. She pulled the fridge door open and took out two bottles of water while you sat down at the table and cautiously opened the note Steve gave you.

> _Couldn’t get Barton to replace me. Leaving in 5. Sorry sweetheart._

Disappointment washed over you, but his old fashion message put a smile on your face. Natasha stood near the table and gave you a suspicious look which you failed to notice.

“Why are you grinning?” She asked before she took a swig of water.

You quickly hid the piece of paper and raised your head, trying to appear innocent. “Oh, nothing.”

“You’ve been acting kinda strange lately.”

You tried to keep a neutral expression while she narrowed her eyes and examined you. After a few seconds, she slammed her hand down on the table and gasped.

“You have a boyfriend!”

“I do not!” You replied with a nervous laugh. You slid off the stool and made your way out into the hallway.

“You’re literally running away from me, Y/n. Who’s that guy? Is he nice?”

Natasha raised her voice and watched you enter the hallway. She grinned to herself when she heard you mumble angrily before she shouted.

“Does he have a big cock, and more importantly, does he know how to use it?”

“Fuck off!” You shouted as you closed your bedroom door with a slam.

You paced the bedroom nervously and grabbed your phone from your desk. Your hands were shaking as you called Steve. He greeted you with a soft ‘ _Hi, beautiful_.’

You flopped back down on your mattress and closed your eyes, his voice calmed you instantly. You were lying on the bed, sprawled out like a starfish, and smiled at the sound of his voice.

_“You got my note?”_

“Yeah,” You scoffed. “You could have sent me a text, you know.”

_“And miss the opportunity to touch your hand in front of Nat?”_

He chuckled lightly, making your heart skip a beat. He knew the effect he had on you. All it took was a simple, innocent contact and your skin was on fire.

“I guess not.” You admitted in a whisper.

_“Being old-fashioned has its perks.”_

Natasha walked over to your room. She wasn’t sure yet if it was to apologize or tease you some more.  When she heard that you were on the phone, she decided to leave you alone. She was returning to the kitchen when she heard you say,

“If by perks you mean that it wasn’t discreet at all and that Natasha saw me giggling like a buffoon then yeah, Steve, being old-fashioned has its perks.”

Natasha stopped mid-step, her eyes sprung open. The spy made her way back to your room and kept her back to the wall.

“Steve and Y/n?” She muttered to herself in disbelief.

Eavesdropping had become second nature to her. She leaned closer to your door and strained her ears to listen to your conversation.

_“You think she suspects something?”_

“I don’t know.” You sighed. “I mean, it’s Natasha, she won’t stop nagging me.”

 _“Good thing I’m away for a while then.”_  Steve replied. You made a humming sound of approbation and stayed silent.  _“What’s wrong?”_

You opened your eyes and sat up straight in bed. “Natasha’s my best friend, I don’t like lying to her.”

_“I know, sweetheart, but we’re not ready to tell yet. And with Tony’s stupid rule-”_

“Yeah, I know,” You cut him off. “I guess I’m just stressed because you’re leaving again.”

_“I’ll be fine.”_

“Listen, I know you think it doesn’t matter what happens to you because you don’t have anyone waiting for you at home, but… you do now.”

You worried your bottom lip between you teeth, waiting for Steve to say something, but he stayed silent. You hoped that your words didn’t scare him.

“I’m going to miss you.” You broke the silence, your voice was stilted and weak.

 _“You know what’s worse than not being able to kiss you goodbye?”_  He asked after a minute. Somehow it felt as if a weight had been lifted off your shoulders.

“What?”

 _“Not being able to hug you right now.”_  He said with a chuckle, but you knew he meant it. His voice sounded as broken as your own.

“I could use a hug.” You choked out in a half-laugh, half-sob.

_“I’ll be careful. I want to come back to you.”_

After he hung up, you clutched the phone and brought it to your forehead. You closed your eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm yourself. You were worried sick about him, but you knew he was capable of handling himself.

Natasha stood there, in the middle of the corridor, with a dumbfounded look on her face. She only heard your side of the conversation, but it was enough. When she heard you move closer to the door, she pulled herself together and quickly shuffled off.

*

You were playing cards with Natasha and Bucky at the kitchen table when your phone vibrated on the marble countertop. You glanced at the screen, saw Steve’s name then reached for your phone while you tried to hide your excitement.

“It’s my friend Linda from camp.” You said, throwing your cards on the counter. “She’s had a rough day, I’ll be in my room. Don’t come in, even if it’s an emergency.” You shouted, practically running to your bedroom.

Natasha watched you from the corner of her eye, a smirk curled one corner of her lips. She waited until she heard the door close and turned to Bucky.

“You talked to Steve lately?” She asked casually.

“Nope.”

“Don’t you think it’s funny how sad Linda from camp always calls when Steve is away?”

“Haven’t paid attention.” Bucky mumbled lowly. He tried to focus on the game, his eyes were fixed on the cards in his hands.

Natasha hummed in response and looked down at the cards in her hands. She eyed Bucky warily, gauging his expression before she put her cards on the table. So to speak.

“Would you mind going over to Y/n’s bedroom and get that book back that she borrowed from me?”

“Now? You want me to go over there now?” Bucky replied, her words made him flinch in mild panic.

Natasha nodded, her eyes narrowed in concentration. With his eyes fixed on Natasha, Bucky laid his cards on the table. He looked around before he leaned closer to her.

“Do you know something?” He asked and frowned when she parroted his question. “I might know something.”

“I might know something too.” She shrugged one shoulder.

“What’s the thing you know?” Bucky asked with his brow raised.

Natasha rose from her chair and started gathering up the cards. Bucky watched her move around the kitchen. If he didn’t know better, he’d say she was pacing nervously.

“No, I can’t tell you until you tell me what you know.” She replied, barely looking at him.

“I can’t tell you what I know.”

“Well, I can’t tell you what  _I_  know.”

“Whatever.” Bucky shrugged, turning around in his seat.

A long and heavy silence settled between the two of them. Bucky could feel her eyes burning holes in his back. He slowly looked over his shoulder at her and saw Natasha standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

“You don’t know anything.” Bucky scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Natasha gritted her teeth in frustration, she was sure that Bucky knew about your relationship with Steve. She uncrossed her arms and took a few steps towards your room.

“Fine, how about  _I_  go over to Y/n’s bedroom and see if that thing that I think that I know is actually the thing that I think that I know!”

Bucky almost fell off his chair and pointed his index finger at Natasha as realisation hit him.

“YOU KNOW!” He shouted.

“AND YOU KNOW!” She spun around and pointed her finger at him. “Y/n and Steve?! Oh, this is unbelievable! How long have you known?”

“Too long!” Bucky caught her shoulders and his threw his head back. He was too happy to finally be able to talk about your big secret with someone.

Natasha shook her head and pulled away from Bucky. She turned, took two clean mugs from the drying rack and clunked them down onto the kitchen counter. Bucky thanked her as she poured him a mug of coffee.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Natasha sat on the kitchen stool and brought her cup to her lips. “This is huge. I need more details. Who initiated the first kiss?”

“Dunno.”

“Is he romantic with her?”

“Dunno.”

“Are they in love?”

“Dunno.”

“Yeah, you don’t know anything…” She planted her elbow on the counterand proppedher head up with her fist.

“I know one thing,” Bucky smiled impishly behind his cup. She gave him a ‘ _go on’_  look and after he took a long sip of his coffee, he replied. “They did it right here on the kitchen counter.”

Natasha made a sound of disgust in her throat and jumped away from the counter. Bucky chuckled quietly at the repulsed look on her face.

*

Weeks later, when Steve came back from his mission, the first thing he did was look for you. He was surprised to find the compound empty, it didn’t happen often.

He heard you singing to yourself somewhere in the corridor. He rushed towards the sound of your voice and came to a skidding stop, looking barely out of breath. You turned around, your brows slightly furrowed, and came face-to-face with Steve.

Your lips parted in a silent gasp as he strutted over to you. He backed you up against the wall, pressed into you and made you jump into his arms.

He leaned down to capture your lips in a searing kiss. His fingers weaving through your hair, he tipped your head back so he could deepen the kiss. After a moment, he pulled back and rested his forehead against yours. You both sucked in deep breaths and tried to calm your pounding hearts.

“My girl,” He pecked your lips a few times. “I’ve missed you so much.”

He held you close, your legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed you sloppily, intimately. You kissed him back until you realised that you were in the hallway and started fidgeting.

“Tis okay,” He mumbled, burying his face in the crook of your neck. “We’re alone.  _God_ , you smell so good.”

Pulling away, you scrunched your nose up at him. “Can’t say the same about you. Did you even shower before you came here?”

“No,” Steve put you down on your feet and looked at you with his trademark grin. “Thought you’d miss your boyfriend after all this time.”

“You know I missed you, Steve.” You took his hand and led him to your room. “Don’t be so dramatic.”

“Admit it, you missed that too.”

You looked over your shoulder at him and saw him smirk. Shaking your head, you laughed softly as you entered your room.

“Maybe I did.” You flicked on the lights, the room was suddenly bathed in yellow light, and closed the door behind Steve.

“I’ll make you something to eat while you take a shower. You must be starving.” You stepped closer to him.

You skimmed your hands down his torso and felt his abdomen contract as you unbuckled his utility belt. He watched intensely as you pulled open the front of his uniform.

“I am starving,” His breathing hitched and his pupils expended. “But it’s a different kind of hunger.”

You pressed a tender kiss to his jawline and moved towards the door, leaving him dishevelled and frustrated. It wasn’t fair and you knew it. He had been gone for several weeks and you craved his touch, but a little teasing never hurt anyone.

“What’s the point of showering now if I’m gonna have to take another shower in an hour?” He said with an adorable, cheeky smile. “And you’ll most certainly need to take a shower too.”

You cocked your head to one side and crossed your arms over your chest, giving him a playful glare.

“If you think about it, it’s bad for the environment.” He grinned boyishly at you.

With a defeated sigh, you walked over to where he was standing, near the window, and jumped into his arms.

*

“Hey look! It’s Steve and Y/n.” Wanda said gleefully. She tightened her grip on the grocery bag and waved at the window where you and Steve were talking. “Hey, guys!” She screamed, trying to get your attention.

Before she could process what was going on, your lips were on Steve’s, your fingers unbuttoning the collar of his suit. He lifted you off your feet and pressed you against the window, his fingers digging into the flesh of your thighs. Wanda dropped the bag at her feet, a horrified look spread across her face.

“STEVE AND Y/N!” She shouted over and over again, pointing to the window.

Natasha, alarmed by her screams, rushed to her. Wanda turned away from your window and began rubbing her eyes.

“AH! MY EYES! MY EYES!” She screamed dramatically as Natasha tried to shush her. “They’re doing it!”

“I know! I know!”

Wanda pulled her hands away from her face, her brows still furrowed.

“You know?!” She yelled in Natasha’s face.

Natasha looked over her shoulders then back at your window. She put both her hands on Wanda’s shoulders and made her look at her.

“Yes, I know and Bucky knows, but Tony doesn’t know so you have to stop screaming!”

As if on cue, Tony approached them. He watched them suspiciously, a crease appeared between his brows. He had a bag of groceries in his arms and looked at the one Wanda had dropped to the ground.

“What happened?”

Natasha started jumping up and down to divert his attention. It worked, Tony stared at her, oblivious to the couple going at it against the window.

“We saw a scary badger!” Natasha lied, still jumping.

“A badger?” He frowned, turning to look at Wanda who was right in front of the window.

She imitated Natasha and started jumping around, distracting Tony. He looked at her with a confused expression and looked around in the dark to see if the badger was still there.

“I thought it was going to attack me.” She shouted over the sound of someone repeatedly hitting a window.

“You two could easily kick our asses and you get scared by a… badger?” He asked dumbfounded.

“Oh, yeah, but it was huge.” Natasha nodded frenetically.

“Some would even say  _enhanced_.” Wanda added and gasped when she received a dig in the ribs from Natasha.

She rubbed the spot, the two of them giving Tony big, fake smiles. Tony looked at them for a moment, gauging their expressions. After what seemed like ages, he shrugged and nodded towards the grocery bag on the floor.

“Pick it up and join me in the kitchen.”

Once Tony was gone, they turned back toward your bedroom window and sighed with relief before they started giggling.

“Kinky freaks.”

*

Natasha and Wanda were sitting on one of the sofas in the living room, talking about you and Steve when Bucky entered and overheard their conversation.

“All that time Y/n spent on the phone with sad Linda from camp?!”

“Uh-huh, doing it! Phone doing it!”

Bucky sucked in a deep breath that he exhaled forcefully, startling the two women. He held out an arm at Natasha, a mix of anger and exasperation on his face.

“I can’t believe you told Wanda. I told you to keep it to yourself.”

“She knows! We saw them doing it through the window.” She paused and tilted her head, remembering the scene. “Actually, we saw them doing it up  _against_  the window.”

Wanda slung her left arm over the back of the sofa and sat up on her haunches to look at Bucky while still facing Natasha.

“Okay, so now they know that you know, but they don’t know that Natasha knows?”

“Yes, but y'know what? Now, enough of us know that we can just tell them that we know! Then all the lying and the secrets would finally be over!”

Bucky gave them a wide, hopeful smile as he held out his arms. Natasha and Wanda cocked an eyebrow at him, not convinced at all. Wanda gasped and snapped her fingers, catching Natasha’s attention.

“Or, we could not tell them we know and have a little fun of our own.”

Bucky gripped the back of the sofa with both hands and leaned down so his face was level with Natasha’s. He looked at her with pleading eyes while she seemed to be considering Wanda’s offer.

“No, wait Nat, you know what would even be more fun? Telling them!”

Natasha looked at Bucky as if he were mad and shook her head.

“Eh, no, I wanna do Wanda’s thing.” She moved closer to Wanda and curled her legs under her. “Okay, so how are we going to mess with them?”

Bucky groaned loudly and sank to his knees behind the sofa, listening in silence. Wanda patted the top of his head affectionately and took a minute to think about how they could mess with you and Steve before an idea formed in her mind.

“I know!” She slapped Natasha’s knee excitedly.

She opened her mouth to explain her plan when Steve walked into the living room and greeted them with a gleeful hello. The girls smirked at each other as he walked past them and entered the kitchen. Bucky straightened up, but Natasha caught his wrist before he could walk away.

“Nope, you stay here.”

“Watch and learn.” Wanda whispered before she walked over to Steve who was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could see someone coming closer. He raised his head and smiled warmly at Wanda before he noticed how her hips were swaying.

“Hi, Steve.” She said in a sultry tone. She rested her elbows on the counter and her chin in her hands. “How did you sleep?”

“Um, good,” He cocked a brow at her. “You?”

“I had a  _very_  interesting dream.” She said licking her lips suggestively, looking at him in the eye. “You were in it.”

He tilted his head to the side, his brows came together. He might still be a bit clueless when it came to women, but Wanda was quite obvious. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he cleared his throat noisily before he met her eyes.

Wanda smirked to herself when she noticed how red his neck and ears were. She took a step closer to him and placed a hand on his bicep, squeezing it lighting.

“Ouh,” She made a very obscene gasp. “So hard and thick.” Natasha had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

“Uh, w-what’s going on?” Steve asked, his eyes fixed on her hand. Wanda rubbed her hand up and down his arm.

“I think it’s just y'know that I haven’t been with a guy in so long and how sometimes you’re looking for something and you just don’t even see that it’s right there in front of you sipping coffee-”

Wanda gasped exaggeratedly, looking at the cup of coffee in Steve’s hand. She covered her mouth with her free hand.

“Oh no, have I said too much? Well it’s just something to think about. I know I will.”

Steve looked at her with his lips parted and his eyes wide open. She raised up on the balls of her feet and pressed an innocent kiss to his cheek. She turned around and gave Bucky and Natasha a little wink as she left the kitchen.

*

Steve was lying in his bed, looking up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face while you were straddling his waist. You kissed the freckles that covered his incredible body, starting with the one on his cheek then moving down to his neck. His hands were on your hips, not moving.

“Okay,” You chuckled, pulling away. “You don’t really seem to enjoy it. What’s on your mind?”

Your voice startled him, he tilted his head to look at you. You smiled down at him with a playful look on your face.

“What?” He asked with furrowed brows.

“I said, you don’t seem to be very interested in what I’m doing.”

He took a deep breath and released it forcefully. His large, surprisingly soft hands, running up and down your sides.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” He winced, looking up at you. “I just had the weirdest conversation with Wanda the other day. I think she was hitting on me.”

“That’s not possible!” You scoffed.

“Thanks.” His lips curled into an exaggerated pout.

“No offense. Wanda likes you, but I think you misunderstood her.”

“I didn’t,” Steve objected. “She was moaning and stroking my arm. She said it was  _tick_  and  _hard_.”

You rolled off him and sat on the bed, your brows pulled together in confusion.

“Okay, that’s weird.” You admitted and Steve let out a loud ‘ _Ah!_ ’ “She’s head over heels in love with Vision and suddenly she’s into you? Nah, something’s up.”

Steve sat up in bed, his eyes focused on you. Your face frowned in a look of unwavering concentration before you snapped your fingers. He gave you a quizzical look, eagerly waiting to hear what you had to say.

“She knows about us!” You gasped, finally understanding Wanda’s sudden infatuation. Steve froze, his blue eyes wide and alarmed. “Wanda knows and she’s just trying to freak us out!”

“But how did she-” Steve started, but the answer was obvious and you both gasped. “BUCKY!”

It only took you a minute to get dressed before you both barged into Bucky’s room. He slammed his laptop shut, he was breathing heavy and his cheeks were flustered. Steve closed the door and cocked a brow at him.

“Jesus Christ, guys! Knock if the door is shut!”

“Remind me how you found out about us?” You crossed your arms over your chest, a sly smile curling your lips.

“Fine… but we’re even now.” His sigh deepened when you and Steve sat at the foot of the bed. “What do you want?”

“Did you tell Wanda about us?” You whispered loudly, your hand gesturing between you and Steve.

“No, I didn’t tell them.” He replied a bit too fast and cringed when he accidentally revealed more than he should have.

“Them?” You gasped, grabbing Steve’s hand tightly. “Bucky, who knows about us?”

“Wanda annnnd… Bucky.” The annoyed expression on your face made him hung his head in defeat. “Okay, Natasha. I would’ve told you but they made me promise not to tell!”

You turned to Steve and were relieved to see he was as shocked as you were. Bucky patted your knee to get your attention, there was a glint of hope in his eyes.

“But hey, it’s over now, right? You tell them you know and things can go back to normal.”

You heard him, but chose not to respond. Instead you were already thinking of a way to get your revenge. The devilish grin that curled your lips made Bucky groan with frustration.

“Unless…”

“No, not unless. This must end now!”

He didn’t like the look on your face, he knew things were only going to worsen. You let out an ominous laugh as you rose up from the bed.

“Oh, they think they’re so slick messing with us! But they don’t know that we know they know!” You turned to Steve and ignored their confused faces. “Let’s go back to your room. Wanda wants to flirt?  _Oh_ , baby, she’s gonna regret it.”

The realisation hit him and his eyes lit up. “Ah **,** yes! It’s our turn to mess with them!”

You both returned to Steve’s room to set your plan into action and warned Bucky to keep his mouth shut. Things stayed quiet for a couple of days until Bucky overheard a conversation between Natasha and Wanda.

The little witch rose up from the sofa with her phone clutched in her hand. “Steve wants me to come over to his room tonight for a  _playdate_!”

She turned to look at Natasha with a disgusted expression on her face. Natasha stood up as well and took the phone from her hand.

“What? I can’t believe he would do that to Y/- Wow, wait a second!” She cut herself off after she read the text. “When is the last time you’ve received a smirking emoji from Steve?”

“Uhhh,” Wanda said, trying to remember. “Never.”

“My point exactly,” Natasha waved the phone in her face. “That’s Y/n!”

Wanda gasped, her hands flew to cover her mouth. From the corner of her eye, Natasha saw Bucky slip out of the room. He might be incredibly agile, but she was trained spy. She called out his name and he turned back, sucking in a deep breath.

“Bucky! Do they know that we know?”

“Who?” Bucky tried to play dumb, but Natasha gave him a scolding stare. He sighed loudly and nodded. “They know you know.”

“Ah! I knew it!” Natasha squeaked, her fingers already skimming over the letters as she typed a reply from Wanda’s phone. “Get ready, guys! Tonight, we’ll break our Captain.”

Wanda let out an excited squeal, jumping up and down while Bucky groaned and facepalmed.

*

“Steve, seriously, you’re really going to wear that?” You gestured at his plaid shirt and his grey khakis. The big belt and high-waisted khakis looked good on him, but he still looked like a sexy grandfather.

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” He pushed his shirt sleeves up to his elbows and gave you a quizzical look.

“Wanda will never want to have sex with you if you’re dress like a-”

“Careful,” He warned, wagging his index finger at you. “Do not use the G word.”

You pressed your lips together and pretended to zip them shut. Steve turned to look at his reflection in the mirror behind him. He tugged on his shirt a little, smoothing down invisible wrinkles and sighed.

“I’m not sure I want to do this.”

You took a step forward and wrapped your arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade. He put his hands on top of yours, some of the tension leaving his shoulders.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, but Nat thinks she’s so smart. We can’t let her win!”

He turned around to face you and your heart sank at the shattered look on his face. “So this is a game to you?”

“No,” You replied hurriedly, wrapping your arms around his neck to make sure he wouldn’t pull away. “Listen, you and I, we’re a team. We’re not just any team, we’re the  _best_  team.”

The words  _‘I love you’_  were on the tip of your tongue, but you couldn’t say them. Your relationship was so unusual that you both held back the words.

A knock on the door made you both jump. Steve stared at the door, a wary expression on his face. You kissed him and slapped his incredibly firm ass.

“Go get some!”

You quickly shuffled off to the bathroom. Steve waited until you had close the door then took a deep breath and opened his bedroom door. He gave Wanda his sexiest smile and tried not to notice how short her dress was. Wanda made a show of batting her long eyelashes.

“Come on in.”

She smiled coyly at him as she came strolling into the bedroom. Steve closed the door behind her, unaware that Natasha and Bucky were hiding just a few steps away, spying on them.

“Nervous?” She asked in a sultry tone when Steve joined her in the middle of the room.

“No, I want this to happen.”

“So do I.”

An uncomfortable silence rose like a wall between them. Neither of them knew what to do next. Wanda took a step closer to Steve, invading his personal space, but to her surprise he didn’t budge. He saw the look of surprise on her face and fought back a smirk.

She felt a bit silly now that she was so close to him. Steve was trying to come up with something to say. The tension in the room was as thick as his arms.

“Wanna put some music on?”

When she nodded, he beamed excitedly and she found herself smiling softly at him. She watched him walk over to the shelf where he kept his collection of vinyl records. He thumbed through the covers and smiled when he found the one he wanted.

Suddenly, a thought crossed Wanda’s mind. She saw Steve smiled and laughed more in the past few months than she had since she met him. For the first time since this whole thing started, she realised you might be the reason behind his smile.

He was happy. Wanda unconsciously tugged at the bottom of her dress. A sweet melody filled the room, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“You okay?” He asked when he saw the forlorn look in her eyes.

Wanda nodded, not trusting her voice. Pushing her doubts aside, she tried to focus on her mission which was to break Steve. She cleared her throat and beckoned him closer with her finger.

“Show me what you can do with your hips,  _Stevie_.”

Calling him ‘Stevie’ felt wrong, so damn wrong, but she couldn’t let her team down. His face morphed into a grimace and she noticed it right away.

“I’m really happy we’re going to have sex.” Steve said blankly.

“Me too.” Wanda replied without looking at him. “So much sex.” She couldn’t mask her disgust, which Steve didn’t seem to notice. “You have a condom?”

He looked taken aback by the question. He jutted his thumb over his shoulder towards the bathroom.

“It’s in there. Just wait here, okay?”

“When you’ll come back, I’ll be in your bed… naked.”

“No!” Steve shouted before he could stop himself. The look of victory in her eyes made him cringe. “I want to remove that dress myself.” He added quickly.

“I hope you have a good stamina.”

“Oh, I can do this all day.” He smirked.

“Good! You should grab a few condoms, I’m gonna ruin you.” She said and he gave her one last look before he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Wanda rushed to the front door and opened it. Natasha and Bucky were standing in front of her. Bucky was sulking, his arms folded against his chest, but Natasha had a proud look on her face.

“You’re a champ! He’s going to break, I can feel it.”

Guilt seized Wanda’s guts. After all Steve had been through, she felt bad for trying to ruin the only thing that seemed to make him happy.

“I can’t do it,” Wanda sighed, looking over her shoulder to make sure Steve wasn’t back yet. “What if he really likes Y/n?”

Natasha sighed.

“They are not in love. They’re fuck buddies, remember when we saw them doing it against the window? Well I know they also did it on the couch, on the kitchen table, in the garage, in the training room-”

“They’re horny, I get it. But what if there’s more.”

“We’ll find out soon enough.” Natasha pushed her back into the room when the handle of the bathroom started to move. “Rub yourself against him. That should do the trick.”

*

Steve entered the bathroom, cringing as Wanda told him to grab a few condoms. You were sitting on the edge of the bathtub and stood up when he closed the door behind him.

“Babe, I’m so proud of you.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

“She asked if I had condoms.” Steve blinked rapidly, chasing the images away.

“Top drawer of your nightstand, though they might be a few months old, you should check the date.”

He stepped backwards, an incredulous expression etched on his handsome face. “I’m not gonna use ‘em!” He struggled to keep his voice low.

“No, of course not,” You scrunched your nose up, realising what you had just said. “Sorry, I got a little caught up.”

“Yeah, well, I’m done playing.”

“You want Natasha to win?”

“Let her win,” Steve threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. “This is totally getting out of hand.”

You wrapped your arms around his slender waist and buried your face in the crook of his neck. His jaw tightened when you made soft mewling sounds. His arm circled your waist, keeping you close.

“I know what you’re trying to do.” Steve mumbled under his breath.

“And is it working?” You grinned, kissing the soft spot behind his ear.

Wanda may have extraordinary powers, but Steve was like putty in your hands. You liked the power you had over him, although you tried not to take advantage of it.

“You know it is.” He moaned lowly and nodded. “Okay, I’m gonna go back and seduce her until she cracks.”

“That’s my man!” You raised your fist in victory as he walked back to the bathroom door.

He quickly closed the bathroom door and looked around for Wanda. He saw her closing the front door and held out a hand in her direction.

“Oh, you were leaving?”

“Not without you, _lover_.”

Wanda deliberately added an extra sway to her hips as she strutted over to him.

“So...” They trailed off in unison.

“You should kiss me.” Wanda said in a fake sultry tone.

“Yes, here I come.” He drawled out the last three words.

She tried to control her face, but it was like her nose had a mind of its own and scrunched up with distaste as he leaned down to kiss her. Steve put his hand on her shoulder and squinted his eyes shut. Their faces were twisted into grimaces, their lips almost touching.

“I CAN’T DO IT!” Steve shouted, pushing Wanda away.

She beamed at this and clapped excitedly. “AHAH! And why?”

“Because I’m in love with Y/n.” He gestured toward the bathroom door. “I LOVE Y/N! I LOVE HER!”

Wanda made a surprised gasp. The bedroom door burst open, revealing Bucky and Natasha’s jaw-dropping stunned faces. You slowly came out of the bathroom, looking at Steve with a growing smile.

“It’s true,” Steve calmed down when you took his extended hand. “I love you.”

He pulled you into his arms and tipped your chin up, gazing into your eyes.

“I love you too.” You admitted with a shy smile.

The kiss that followed was gentle and slow, yet full of passion. His knees almost buckled when he felt you smile against his lips. He’d never been happier than at that moment.

Your friends’ faces lit up with wide smiles.

“I didn’t know you loved each other.” Natasha put her hand over her heart. “I really thought you were just doing it.”

Your friends rushed toward you and Steve, their arms wide open. They practically smothered you in their embrace and you would have probably died from asphyxiation if Tony didn’t choose this moment to show up at Steve’s door.

“What are we celebrating?” He asked, leaning against the door frame.

You all tensed when you heard his voice. Part of the reason why you never told anyone you were dating Steve was because Sam told you that Tony was against romantic relationships between teammates. Tony jutted his chin toward your arms, which were still wrapped around Steve’s frame. He scoffed, pushing himself off the door frame. “About time.”

“How did you-”

“You really thought I wouldn’t find out? Do you realize FRIDAY records things 24/7? I’ve seen enough of Steve’s _enhanced badger_ for the rest of my life. Also, do not have sex in the garage again, a motorbike isn’t a sex swing.”

Wanda and Natasha’s faces reddened as they tried not to laugh. They failed and you shot them both a dirty look, which made them laugh harder.

“But your rule-” Steve started, but Tony’s laughter cut him off.

“You really think I give a fuck, Rogers? I’m engaged to my former secretary.” Tony turned to Wanda. “Which reminds me, anything you wanna share with the group, Maximoff?”

Wanda’s laughter died instantly. Natasha turned to her, a devilish smile curling her lips. Wanda hastily made her way out of the room.

“Ouuuh, Wanda has a crush!” Natasha trailed after her. “Come on, tell me! Who is it?”

Once everyone was gone, Steve cupped your face in his large hands, smiling goofily at you.

“Secret’s out,” He said, gauging the expression on your face. “How are you?”

“Great,” You smiled at him. “But I’m sorry about tonight. Got a little too competitive.”

“Really? I barely noticed.” He smirked.

You huffed out a laugh, rolling your eyes playfully. Steve laughed quietly and pressed a kiss to your hair.

“How about you? You okay with this?”

Steve sucked in a deep breath, “Never felt better. Plus, we’re really cute and it’s gonna annoy everyone. Can’t wait.”

He pecked your lips once and tightened his arms around your shoulders. You pressed your cheek against his chest and let the steady beating of his heart soothe you. For a moment everything was quiet, then guffaws of laughter echoed through the compound.

“Our friends are crazy.”

“Yes, but they’re _our_ friends.”


	12. Mess with Them - Epilogue *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a re-write of Chandler and Monica’s secret relationship.  
> The final chapter. It's more like an intro, so you can read it as a oneshot if you didn't read 'Mess with Them'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,169 words Language, Smut, Semi Public, Thigh Riding  
> Inspired by Friends S7ep16 The One with the Truth about London.(also quotes from that episode) AKA ‘the first time Steve and Reader hooked up’

 

The quinjet was oddly silent, a sign that the mission didn’t go very well. Your teammates were fast asleep in the back of the jet. You were knackered, too, but you kept replaying the failed mission over and over in your head.

With a heavy sign, you crossed the jet and slumped down in the seat next to Steve. He threw you a side glance, but his hands were still on the control panel, his attention focused on the dials. You glanced at the sky and its pale pink clouds. Steve saw the forlorn look in your eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“No?” You scoffed. “You gave me an order and I failed. Don’t go easy on me, I’m not a child.”

You heard Steve take a deep breath.

“Don’t beat yourself up. Your cover was blown. The important thing is that we’re all okay,” He looked over his shoulder at the others and smiled. “Tired, but okay.”

You nodded pensively, you didn’t really believe him. All you had to do was put on a nice, sexy dress and distract the target while the others took care of the files. Simple enough, uh? Yet, it had ended in complete disaster.

“You should have asked Nat.” You spoke. Steve said your name in a warning tone. “What? It’s true!” You replied, raising your voice a little. “She’s the sexy one, not me.”

Steve tilted his head to the side like a lost puppy, a confused frown pulling his brows together. He stayed silent for a moment before his lips parted in a friendly smile.

“Y/n, don’t compare yourself to others,” He put a hand on your shoulder when you avoided his eyes. “Any man would be lucky to be with you.”

“Yeah? So why am I single?”

“I don’t know.” The question baffled him, his eyebrows almost reached his hairline.

He had no idea why you were single, but if it were up to him, he’d be cuddling you to sleep every night and make breakfast for you every morning. He just wished he had the guts to ask you out. It shouldn’t be that complicated, you were one of his best friends.

Instead of lulling you to sleep, the soft snoring of your teammates and the purring engine kept you awake. The silence between you was comfortable, you didn’t need to fill the silence with words.

“I can hear you thinking,” Steve turned his face towards you, a grin curled his lips. “You’re overthinking. Stop.”

“Can’t help it.” You grumbled, arms folded against your chest. “I am awkward and I have no sex appeal.”

He snorted. “Come on.”

“I’m just stating facts.”

“Facts? What facts?” He raised a hand when you were about to protest. “And for your information, I think you’re really sexy.”

You face-palmed yourself. “Urgh, Steve, you don’t have to do th-”

“I wasn’t done,” He raised a finger in warning. “You’re pretty, smart and witty. You are one of my favorite people. One day, maybe, you’ll realize the right man is in front of you.”

Steve silently cursed himself and fidgeted under your stare. Was it too obvious? Did he overstep his bounds or something? He cleared his throat and turned back to the control panel. You shivered in your thin dress, your head was spinning. Did he just admit he wanted you? You were speechless not sure if you heard him right.

“Steve?” You whispered. He hummed in response, not daring to meet your eyes. “I think you should press the autopilot button.” You said, pushing yourself off your chair.

“Yup.” He popped the ‘p’ and flicked the autopilot switch.

He settled you onto his lap as you straddled him, your knees on either side of his thighs. He kept one hand on your hip while the other slid behind the nape of your neck. You kissed passionately for a moment before you pulled away.

“Y’know what’s weird?” You gestured to the space between you. “ _This_ doesn’t feel weird!”

“I know!”

“And you’re a really good kisser.”

A smug smile crossed his face. “Well, I have kissed over four women.”

He kissed you again and again until his lips were sore. You had to admit he looked pretty sexy. He tried to catch his breath, his long lashes rested on his flushed cheeks. You shifted so his thigh was between your legs.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you, Y/n.” He opened his eyes.

“You’re not,” You shook your head, your bottom lip trapped between your teeth. “I really, _really_ want you, Steve. Do you?”

He almost choked on air. Of course he wanted you, it was the only thing on his mind since he saw you in that dress.

“I really do,” He stole a chaste kiss from your lips, then whispered in your ear. “You’re so sexy, Y/n. I’m gonna give you everything you need.”

He moaned when you started to rock your hips, grinding your pussy against his thigh. The fabric of his gear rasped against your inner thighs. You threw your head back, an expression of pure ecstasy on your face.

“Steve!” You moaned.

He slapped your backside hard enough to make you arch forward. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, mewling quietly.

“It’s Captain for you.”

His voice was low and gruff in your ear. You heard someone yawn and stretch, but it was too late, you were too close to stop. Steve tightened his thighs muscles and it was your undoing.

Your legs trembled and you began to stiffen. Steve wrapped his arms around your torso and held you close against him. You came hard, soaking your panties and dampening his gear. As quickly and as gracefully as you could manage, you sat back down in the seat next to him.

“Are we there yet?” Sam asked, his voice thick with sleep.

“Ten minutes.” Steve mumbled, trying to hide the growing bulge in his tight gear. Thankfully, Sam’s was in a post-sleep haze, he didn’t notice a thing.  

“Hey, Y/n, it wasn’t your fault the mission went south. That guy was a moron, you’re hot.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

The others woke up one by one while you and Steve were still throwing heated looks at each other. Ten minutes later, Steve announced that since everyone was exhausted, the debrief could wait. It was a bit unusual, but the others didn’t protest.

Everyone left the quinjet and headed for the facility. Steve caught up with you and fell into step beside you.

“Your room or my room?” He asked, glancing around to make sure nobody heard him.

“Mine.” You whispered. “Ten minutes. Don’t be late or I’ll start without you, _Captain_.”

You walked a bit faster and bid your friends goodnight before you disappeared into your room. Steve slowed his pace and watched you wink at him before you closed your bedroom door. He had a fluttery feeling in his stomach as if his life was about to change. He couldn’t wait to get started.


	13. Secret Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the a good old Stripper fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,671 words Crack fic, Language, Drinking, Suggestive Stuff  
> I don’t know what happened. It’s incredibly long… but I had fun ;)

 

“Are you serious?”

“No, I’m Wanda,” your friend replied with a proud smirk.

You rubbed the spot between your eyes where you could feel a headache coming. Wanda was in charge of Natasha’s bachelorette party. You were supposed to spend the evening in a fancy restaurant, but clearly Wanda had other plans.

“I love it!” Natasha took your hand and made you follow her.

You paid the entry fee and walked into the strip club. It was noisy and surprisingly bright. You cringed as the smell of alcohol hit your nose. Wanda gave you her best innocent smile and looped her arm through yours.

“It’s a special day today,” she cooed, tugging on your arm to make you move.

Above the bar, there was a poster of three dudes wearing nothing but speedos. The one on the right was wearing large goggles and a pair of dark wings. His name was written in bold letters above his head: **FALCON**.

The one called **WINTER SOLDIER** was wearing a black muzzle, although his long hair already concealed most of his face. Tattoos covered his left arm right up to his sleeve, but his blue eyes were his most striking features.

The third had a blue helmet on his head and a shield in his right hand. **CAPTAIN AMERICA**. You rolled your eyes good-naturedly and turned to the bartender. He leaned forward and turned his head so he could hear you over the music.

“Who are these guys?”

“The Avengers. They perform together on Wednesdays. Lucky you!” He gave you a flirty wink and slammed his hands on the counter. “What can I get ya?”

“It’s her bachelorette party!” Wanda pushed Natasha forward.

Apparently, while you were studying the poster, Wanda made Natasha wear a sash that read ‘ _Bride to Be_.’ Natasha ordered a bottle of champagne and told the bartender to bring it to your table. Wanda had booked a table near the stage, you sat near the long runway.

“It’s a full house tonight,” you observed as a group of women sat at a table behind you.

“Blame the Avengers. They’re so hot!” Wanda whined, which prompted an eye roll from Natasha.

The bartender arrived with the bottle of champagne and three shots of tequila. “On the house.” He grinned. “Have fun ladies.”

“Let’s drink! Y/n needs to loosen up.”

“I do not need to loosen up,” you objected, arms crossed over your chest. “I have a meeting tomorrow at eight and I don’t want to show up with a hangover.”

“It’s my bachelorette party, Y/n,” Natasha grinned, placing her shot next to yours. “My _only_ bachelorette party.”

Wanda understood what Natasha had in mind and put her shot of tequila in front of you. “Bottoms up, babe.”

Your eyes darted back and forth between your two best friends. “You want me to drink three shots on an empty stomach?”

“I’ll order some food.”

They started cheering, making you chuckle a bit. With a defeated sigh, you put the first glass to your lips and drained it.

“One drink Y/n’s a little spacey,” Natasha giggled as she watched you swallow the second shot in one go. “Two drinks, loud Y/n.”

“What?” you shouted, scaring the girls sitting behind you.

You swallowed your third shot, coughing as the burning liquid slid down your throat. Your head was spinning and a wave of euphoria hit you. You stood up from your chair and started cheering loudly with a bunch of other women.

“Three drinks,” Natasha and Wanda said in unison. “Y/n dance pants!”

Sure enough, you were crazy dancing with a bunch of drunk girls. Your friends joined you until the lights dimmed and the host’s suave voice boomed through a speaker somewhere in the room.

“Ladies… and gentlemen, you’ve all been kidnapped,” the man laughed like a cartoon villain. “HYDRA is taking you hostage. No one will save you.” Another evil laugh.

There was a chorus of protests. You joined the crowd and booed the host before he continued.

“What’s that? You think somebody will come to your rescue?”

Everyone in the club started shouting ‘ _YES!_ ’ and ‘ _THE AVENGERS!_ ’ Wanda took your hand and squeezed it, mumbling something that sounded like ‘ _it’s happening!_ ’

“You want the Avengers?” the host asked, faking an incredulous voice. More people started screaming, fuelling more euphoria. “Let’s see if **FALCON** can save you!”

Your throat was sore from screaming. Natasha handed you a glass of champagne and laughed when you drained it. Too bad for your morning presentation…

A man in khaki army trousers walked on stage. His eyes were hidden under large goggles and fake, yet impressive, dark wings framed his strong shoulders. He stopped right in the middle of the runway and brought a finger to his lips, silencing the crowd. His face showed nothing but seriousness, which made you giggle and shiver a bit.

There was a sudden silence in the room.  Three stuntmen appeared out of nowhere before Falcon beat them one by one. Then he ripped his tear-away pants off and made a show of flexing his biceps, clad only in a red G-string, the word _‘redwing’_ written across the noticeable bulge.

Girls screeched like furies when he turned around and flexed his butt muscles. Wanda was screaming too, a five-dollar bill clutched tightly in her hand.

Falcon fell to his knees in front of the sea of women and ran his hands up and down his torso while women stuffed money under the waistband of his thong.

The sound of heavy footsteps caught the attention of everyone in the room. A dark figure with a sleeveless jacket marched out onto the stage. Falcon got to his feet and walked towards the man wearing a muzzle.

The crowd went silent again as the two men circled around each other like they were enemies. The host’s voice bellowed through the quiet room.

“I see a few ladies who yielded to Falcon’s charm. Good for you, Bird Brain, but you won’t save them all! HYDRA has a special weapon! Give it up for the **WIIIINTER SOLLLLDIERRRR**!”

Natasha gripped your arm as the bartender brought another bottle of champagne. She screamed into your ear to be heard over the cheers of the crowd.

“Oh, my God! I want a lap dance from him!”

“You’ll have to pry him from my cold dead hands,” you replied, licking your lips at the mouth-watering sight of the Winter Soldier. “Look at his thighs!”

“I bet he’s a fucking sub!” she shouted before drinking directly from the bottle.

“Duh! He’s wearing a muzzle,” Wanda joined, waving the bartender over. “You two can fight over the sub, I’m taking Falcon home.”

You practically climbed Natasha like a tree when the Winter Soldier removed his clothes. Natasha held onto you so tightly that you knew you’d have bruises later. You were too drunk to care, empty bottles of champagne littered your table.

Falcon and the Winter Soldier fought, although it looked more like a choreographed dance. The Winter Soldier pretended to kick Falcon in the chest, making him fall on his back. It gave the audience a nice view of the guy’s thick thighs.

The Winter Soldier scanned the crowd with narrowed eyes as all the lights turned red and blue. The crowd made a collective gasp when the velvet curtains revealed a man in a tight dark blue combat suit. A helmet hid most of his face, but his blue eyes were mesmerising.

“Ooh, **Captain America**!” the host shouted, “and he doesn’t look happy.”

He put his gloved hand on the Winter Soldier’s bare shoulder. Actually the Winter Soldier wasn’t wearing much, just a tiny black G-string.

“People are gonna die. I can’t let that happen,” Captain America said.

“He’s a bit dramatic,” Natasha whispered as the silent crowd waited. “We’re just going to have an orgasm without him touching us. That’s what’s going to happen.”

You chuckled at Natasha’s joke, making the patriotic soldier look at you. You quickly looked away, he really had the most expressive blue eyes. He stared at you, forgetting his next line.

“P-Please, uh,” he looked at the Winter Soldier with a look that meant _‘what’s the line?’_ The Winter Soldier rolled his eyes, he was wearing a muzzle after all. “Please, don’t make me do this.”

The Winter Soldier flipped the plastic knife in his left hand and tried to ‘stab’ the other guy. Captain America punched the Winter Soldier with his shield. The Winter Soldier’s muzzle fell on the ground.

“You’ve known me your whole life, you’re my friend.”

“Damn, it’s getting intense,” Wanda plopped down in her seat as the man in a G-string and Captain America stared at each other. She cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted, “Hey, tear his clothes off!”

“You’re my mission,” the Winter Soldier screamed before he jumped on Captain America and tore up his suit.

“Oh, my God, I can’t believe it! I can control his mind!” Wanda slurred, drunk out of her mind.

Captain America tried to hide his star spangled thong behind his shield as if he wasn’t paid to remove his clothes in front of a cheering crowd. He helped Falcon to his feet and the three super studs started shaking their booties.  

They moved together in perfect sync, hands running up and down their glistening bodies.

When Captain America dropped his shield, Wanda nearly spat her champagne, “How many socks is he hiding in his thong?”

You stared wide-eyed at Captain America and nudged Natasha in the ribs. “You can have the sub, I’ll take Captain America.”

“Deal! _Bad Dong_ and you are meant to be together anyway,” she replied with a smirk.

“You’re hilarious.” You playfully rolled your eyes before you casually slipped a twenty-dollar bill into the Winter Soldier’s leather thong.

Yes, a body like that deserved at least a 20. He winked at you and sat on his haunches in front of you. Your face was directly in front of his crotch.

He took your hand, placed it on his toned chest and slowly slid it down the length of his body. You felt his warm, firm skin under your palm and mewled pitifully. He couldn’t hear it, the music was too loud, but he knew. He gave you a heart-stopping smile as you caressed his inner thigh.

Well that was $20 well spent!

The show ended way too soon, but the host declared that it was now time for some one-on-one. The Avengers turned and walked backstage, showing their firm butts to the audience one last time.

“What the hell happened back there?” the Winter Soldier asked Captain America once they were out of earshot of the crowd. “Steve, you never forget your lines. We’ve done this show a million times.”

“I don’t know.”

“And you kept trying to change places with me,” he continued. “You’re the leading man, you’re supposed to be in the center.”

“Drop it, Bucky.”

Sighing loudly, Bucky sat next to Falcon who was cooling himself with a fan made of green bills. Steve stood next to the props guy, trying to steal a glance into the main room.

Falcon nudged Bucky in the ribs and jutted his chin toward Steve. “Someone caught the Captain’s eye.”

“Sam,” Steve warned.

“Guys, you’ve seen the redhead with the ‘ _bride-to-be_ ’ sash? I’m pretty sure she was checking me out.”

“Of course she was checking you out, dumbass,” Sam snickered loudly. “You’re a stripper and she’s a client. But I’ll admit that all the pretty girls are always on your side of the stage. S’not fair!”

“Can’t help it. Even got a twenty from the redhead’s hot friend.”

Steve turned back to his friends, “She gave you a twenty?”

“Yup.”

“Why?”

“Cause my ass is round and firm, my abs look delicious and my thighs are thicker than your fucking skull,” Bucky replied with a cocky grin, his legs spread open as green bills poked out of his G-string.

“She’s too cute for you, Buck,” Steve mumbled before his face scrunched up in embarrassment.

“Ouuuh!” Sam and Bucky cooed teasingly and burst out laughing. “Someone has a crush on a client. Tony’s not gonna like this.”

As if on cue, their manager entered the room. Tony Stark was wearing a nice Tom Ford three-piece suit in a room filled with guys in speedos and G-strings. He clapped his hands once, calling their attention.

“Spidey, you’re next,” Tony pointed at a nervous young man who was collecting his props. “Try not to fall this time, huh.”

The three Avengers gathered their money and changed into their next costume.

“Great show, boys. The ladies are waiting for their one-on-one,” Tony praised before he walked away. He looked over his shoulder to glare at his dancers. “Remember, you’re not allowed to play hide the zucchini in the champagne room.”

Wanda stayed in the main room, entranced by the young new recruit. Natasha was overjoyed when you told her that you’d bought her a private dance with Falcon and the Winter Soldier.

While Falcon rubbed himself all over Natasha, you were waiting for Captain America. Natasha and Wanda had urged you to pay for a private dance. The euphoric effect of the alcohol started to wear off and the room was spinning.

You closed your eyes shut as a wave of nausea bubbled up the back of your throat. You should have eaten something before drinking like it was the end of the world.

“Steve! It’s her!” Bucky cackled when he saw you waiting for Captain America. “I bet you’re going to make her sing the Star-Spangled Banner at the top of her lungs, huh?”

“Don’t make me muzzle you, jerk.” Steve grumbled, shoving his best friend playfully.

“Kinky bastard.” The Winter Soldier smirked, entering his own booth.

When he entered the booth, Steve felt like it was his first day on the job. He felt himself sweating and fidgeting with his hands, not what you’d expect from a stripper. You didn’t notice, you were too busy trying not to pass out.

“You okay?” he asked, closing the purple curtains.

You groaned and sat on the edge of your seat, feeling like you were going to be sick. He crossed the room in three long strides and knelt in front of you.

“It’s okay,” he soothed gently. “Have you eaten anything? Drank water?”

You groaned again, hoping he’d understand that the answer was no.

Steve got to his feet and walked over to a box in the back of the room. Inside there were a bottle of water, a few protein bars and a blanket. He took the first two.

“Believe it or not, but you’re not the first drunk woman who sat in this chair,” he tried to lighten the mood.

You made the most unladylike snort and rubbed your eyes, smearing mascara all over your cheeks. You ate the protein bar slowly, already feeling a little better, and looked around the room. By now, you were half-drunk half-hungover, your filters were non-existent.

“You’re so hot.” You pointed your protein bar at his abs. “Do you work out?”

Steve tilted his head, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “Um, yeah, I do.”

“It shows,” you replied through a mouthful of candy bar. “I bet that helmet is squeezing your brain. Wanna remove it?” You gave him a hopeful smile.

“Can’t.” He rapped the blue helmet with his knuckles. “Need to protect my secret identity.”

You gave him your best drunk-sad pout, but he only chuckled.

“Feeling better?” He smiled when you nodded. “Unfortunately, your time is up and we don’t do refunds.”

“Refunds for what?”

He chuckled again, “Lap dances.”

“Sorry, I forgot.” You cringed, scrunching your face up like you’d just sucked a slice of lemon.

He found it adorable. He quickly grabbed his robe and tied the knot around his narrow waist.

Steve helped you to your feet and watched you wobble. It was like watching Bambi learning to walk, if Bambi had one too many shots of tequila. When your legs buckled under you, you fell into his arms and smiled up at him as his arms circled your waist.

“Hey, you’re pretty,” you said patting his cheek affectionately.

He laughed, “I’m going to carry you, okay?”

Steve scooped you up into his arms and cradled you against his chest. He walked back to the bar and asked the bartender to call a taxi for you and your friends. Outside the strip club, you waited with Natasha and Wanda who were as pathetically drunk as you were. Steve made sure you were all safe before he went back to work.

The next day, you woke up with a migraine.Thankfully, the shutters were still on so you managed to open your eyes just a little bit. Your head pounded from the alcohol you had consumed the night before, but you recognised your surroundings: Natasha’s bedroom. Wanda was still asleep next to you, but Natasha was no were in sight.

“Must have been one hell of a night,” Clint’s incredibly loud voice made your ears ring. He snorted when you shushed him. “Don’t shush me, I had to pay for your ridiculously expensive cab ride.”

You vaguely remembered slurring different addresses to the driver before you finally gave him Natasha’s right address.

“And then you three kicked me out of my own bed. I had to sleep on the couch,” Clint recalled, making loud slurping noises with his coffee.

“I want to die,” you groaned dramatically as you pushed yourself off the bed, almost stumbling over Natasha who had somehow ended up sleeping on the floor. “What time is it?”

“Almost noon,” Clint replied.

His words sobered you up instantly. You staggered toward the front door, mumbling something about a presentation. You were gone before Clint could react… or tell you that in your hurry you took Wanda’s bag.

You eventually noticed it when you had to pay the taxi driver with a huge stack of one-dollar bills. He crumpled the money into a ball and cupped his hands over it. He cocked a brow at you, and you gave him an apologetic smile, or at least you thought you did. You were still pretty groggy.

Your associate was sitting at your desk, her foot angrily tapping the carpeted floor.

“Where were you? Why are you wearing a cocktail dress? Are you hungover?”

“Maria, I love you, but shut up. I woke up fifteen minutes ago and I’m dying.”

“You missed the presentation.” Maria crossed her arms. “I had to do it alone, thank you very much. Now move your ass or you’ll be late.”

“Late for what?”

“Your lunch date,” she said, shaking her head. “You look like shit, though. Sit, I’ll take care of you.”

“I feel like shit.”

You collapsed into your desk chair and let Maria give you a quick makeover. She took the makeup bag you kept in your drawer and tried to make you look human again.

“Can’t I just reschedule?”

She looked at you like you had grown another head. “Reschedule? Oh, honey, you don’t want to make Steve Rogers wait.”

“But I am dying,” you whined like a child.

“You’re so dramatic. You’re perfect for each other.” She took a step back to look at you. “Okay, I did the best I could with what I had. Now go, he’s waiting downstairs in the lobby.”

She dragged you towards the lift doors and pushed you inside where you caught a glimpse of your reflection. You decided to quickly ditch the guy and hide in your office for the rest of the day.

As you walked to the front desk, you saw a man sitting in a large leather seat, patiently waiting. He was blond, muscular and _drop dead gorgeous_. You felt the sudden urge to run away. He looked up from his phone and smirked when he saw you.

“Steve Rogers,” he said, shaking your hand. “Nice dress.” You let out a small laugh, no need to embarrass yourself any further.

“I’m sorry, I forgot that we were supposed to see each other today. I went out with some friends last night and…” you trailed off, deciding to tell him the truth since it was kind of obvious.

“Had fun?” he asked with a toothy grin.

“Yeah, it was great,” you chuckled sheepishly. You looked at him and frowned. There was something familiar about him. “Have we met before?”

“Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Who are you?”

“Promise me you’ll keep my secret.” He gave you a beautiful white smile and chuckled when your face twisted into a confused frown. He leaned over and whispered in your ear. “I’m Captain America.”

Your breath caught in an audible gasp as he pulled away. “You’re the… the,” you lowered your voice, “stripper?”

“We prefer the tern exotic dancer, but yeah, it’s me.” He laughed at the look of shock on your face. “I’m glad you got home safely. I was a bit worried, you and your friends were really tipsy.”

“Oh, my God,” you groaned, sinking into the nearest seat. “This is so embarrassing! I’m so sorry.”

“Like I said yesterday,” he sat next to you, “you were not the first.”

“Not really helping,” you mumbled, hiding your face with your palm.

He laughed. “If you feel up to it, I know a place where they serve really good coffee.”

“You still want to go out with me?” You peeked through the fingers that covered your face.

“I do,” he replied with a warm smile. “I really do.”

“Can we go somewhere-”

“Quiet?” he supplied.

You laughed softly, meeting his eyes. “Yeah.”

You shyly took the hand he offered and let him pull you to your feet. His hand rested on the small of your back as he guided you toward the exit. A memory rushed at you, making you smile.

“Hey, did you carry me last night?”

He held the door open for you, doubling over with laughter.


	14. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes camping on Stevie’s birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 905 words Warnings: language (probably)  
> Happy birthday, Steven! Hope you enjoy my small contribution :)

 

The whole team was sitting around the bonfire, listening to Clint’s story. You were sitting cross-legged on ground, your back pressed against a log that served as a bench. Wanda had her head in your lap, her gaze focused on Clint.

“..then we stole a Lamborghini and drove back to Vienna,” Clint concluded his story. “And that’s what happened in Budapest.”

You all stared at him and Natasha with wide eyes. Tony’s mouth moved, but no sound came out. When he spoke, he sounded as baffled as he looked.

“If I never hear that story again, it'll be too soon.”

Clint shrugged casually. He threw his head back and poured the rest of his beer down his throat, smacking his lips together. Natasha fingered the arrow-shaped pendant she wore around her neck, a gentle smile on her lips.

“I’m going to bed,” Wanda yawned, pushing herself off your lap.

One by one, the team retreated to their tents, leaving you alone with Bucky and Steve. The team had decided to go camping on the Fourth of July weekend to avoid the fireworks. Especially after the incident last New Year’s Eve, when everyone started shaking and breathing hard as soon as the fireworks exploded.

You all needed a quiet and secluded place to camp and be together.

Bucky stuck a marshmallow on the end of his stick and held the stick above the flames. You watched, mesmerized, as the flames licked the marshmallow, turning it into a gooey mess. Bucky rotated the stick, oblivious to the pointed look Steve was sending his way.

He cleared his throat noisily, “Hey Buck, aren’t you tired?”

“Nope,” Bucky replied without looking up.

Steve fought back a groan. “I think you’re tired. You should go to bed.”

Bucky snickered. “You’re not my m- Oh!” He finally looked up and saw Steve looking at him with his eyebrows raised high on his forehead. “Yeah, I’m beat. Night!”

He gave you a bright smile as he walked past you, testing the marshmallow’s temperature with the tip of his tongue. Steve heaved a silent sigh as he finally got rid of his best friend. For a long moment, there was a slightly uncomfortable silence between you and Steve. You focused your gaze on the crackling fire and took a deep breath.

“I hope you had a good birthday,” you said, turning your head to look at Steve. “I’m sorry you missed the fireworks.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he quickly said, shaking his head. “This is better than fireworks. We’re all together, no feud. Thank you, I know it was your idea to go camping.”

You gave him a sheepish smile in response. There was a good chemistry between you and Steve; lots a lingering looks and gentle touches, but you were hesitant to take this to the next level. You knew Steve would never make fun of you in a hurtful way, but you didn’t want to make a fool of yourself.

Steve’s heart was thumping so hard in his chest, it hurt. He was finally alone with you, it was now or never. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Closing his mouth, he mentally yelled at himself.

 _“Come on, Steven, don’t wait too long_!” he thought. “ _It’s your birthday, you’re freaking 99, be a man!”_

You turned your head to him when he spoke your name. Steve felt the heat rise in his cheeks and lowered his gaze.

_“I swear, if you blush or stutter you’ll be doing push-ups for a month!”_

He frowned slightly, wondering why his inner voice sounded like Bucky. You watched the emotions chase across his face and laughed softly. Steve cringed, realizing he must have looked like an idiot.

“You okay?” you asked, unable to hide your smile. “Looks like you were thinking about something.”

Steve scrunched up his nose in an adorable grimace, eliciting another laugh from you. He decided to go all in.

“Well, I was kinda hoping you’d give me a gift.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t have anything,” you admitted, ashamed.

“It’s okay. It can be... Oh, I don’t know.” He pretended to think, then smiled boyishly. “How about a birthday kiss?”

 _“Smooth, Rogers, keep it up,”_ he thought, grinning to himself when your eyes opened wide.

“A b-birthday... kiss?”

Steve made a humming sound of approbation as he slid down onto the ground to sit next to you. He watched you breathe hard, his lips lifted in a cheeky smile. You both moved forward, your eyes fluttering closed, until you lips met.

You moaned softly into the kiss and gripped his neck, gently massaging the back of his head. Steve’s thumb traced the top of your cheekbone as he slid his fingers into your hair. He tasted like marshmallow and beer; an odd combination, but you were already addicted. 

The first touch of your tongue sent shock-waves through his body. He squeezed his eyes shut as stars flashed before his eyes. He had his own personal fireworks and he wouldn’t share that feeling with anyone. Just you.

When you parted, you gazed up at him and smiled. Steve rested his forehead against yours, his hand cupping your jaw. You were both trying to catch your breath, goofy smiles on your faces.

“Happy birthday,” you whispered.

He pressed his mouth to yours and placed your hand on his toned stomach, laughing softly as he said, “Thanks for the fireworks.”


	15. Happenstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We don’t meet people by accident. They’re meant to cross our path for a reason” but sometimes it’s a little awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,565 words Warnings: Language, Drinking, Implied Sex, The Fluffiest Fluff that ever Fluffed

 

The bar was empty except for another patron and the bartender who was cleaning mugs with a rag. It was late and you should have been in bed, sleeping soundlessly, but you were too nervous to sleep. So you got dressed in the first clothes that came to hand, grabbed your keys and decided to take a stroll around the neighbourhood.

Of course, that didn’t do a thing to calm your nerves so you settled for the next best thing: a bar not too far from your apartment. You only had a ten dollar bill and some change in your pocket, but it was enough to order their cheapest drink -a vodka cranberry.

You heaved a heavy sigh as you stared into your glass, swirling the drink around. Raising your head, you met the eyes of the man sitting at the other end of the bar. He had dirt blond hair and a neatly manicured beard.

You felt self-conscious in your sweats and old t-shirt and so you ran a hand through your messy hair. He smiled at you and you gave him an embarrassed smile, ducking your head. When he started walking over to you, you sighed inwardly. You didn’t need company, you just wanted to be left alone.

“Hi, I noticed you haven’t touched your drink at all.”

Forcing a smile to your lips, you turned to look at the cute blond standing next to you. “I just… I don’t drink a lot.”

“Do you mind?” He jutted his chin toward the empty chair beside you. You could have politely refused, Lord knows you wanted to, but there was something deep and sad in his baby-blue eyes. You nodded. “Thanks.”

He cradled the beer bottle in his hands and watched the condensation drip down the bottle. Long minutes passed before he spoke again.

“I’m starving, do you want anything?”

“No, thanks.”

He waved the bartender over and ordered some appetizers. After a few minutes, the bartender returned and placed the plate of food in front of him. The blond picked up a French fry, dipped it in ketchup and popped it into his mouth. He pushed his plate toward you as he licked the salt off his fingers.

“So, what’s your story?”

“What makes you think I have a story?”

He grinned, not looking at you. “Everyone has a story to tell. But it’s Sunday night… um, actually-” He flipped his wrist and looked at his watch. “-it’s midnight so technically it’s Monday morning, and you’re sitting here,  _not_  drinking your cocktail.”

“You’re being very nosy,” you said, taking a French fry from the plate. “Are you a cop?”

“Nope.” He shook his head. “Just curious.”

“Does Mr. Curious have a name?”

The mystery man chucked as he grabbed a napkin and wiped his hands. He then turned to you, extending his hand.

“I’m Steve,” he said shaking your hand.

You swallowed your mouthful of food before you told him your name. Steve commented that it was a lovely name and fitted you quite well. You let out an unladylike snort. This guy was the very definition of charming, even though your face was bare of makeup and you were wearing old clothes that didn’t fit.

The conversation flowed easily between you. You talked about food, music, movies, books; it might have been meaningless, but it made you feel relaxed. Steve was a history nerd, he claimed to know everything there was to know about World War II so you challenged him.

“Battle of Dunkirk?” you asked with a grin.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “You mean Operation Dynamo, the evacuation of over 300 thousand soldiers in the spring of 1940? The one General Alan Brooke called a ‘miracle’?”

You stared at him incredulously and he let out a booming laugh. You shoved at his shoulder playfully. Although if you were honest with yourself, you’d have to admit that you only did it to feel his enormous bicep.

“Okay, you’re a nerd. No need to brag.”

He straightened up and clapped his hands once, shifting his weight on the bar stool. “C’mon, give me another one!”

You laughed, shaking your head. “You sound like a drug addict.”

Strangely, this man made you feel calm, almost serene. His jokes were lame and he was unable to tell a joke without cracking up before the punchline, but his laugh was so contagious that you joined in. You were laughing heartily when the bartender caught your attention. He gave you an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, guys, but it’s a quarter past three. I‘m closing.”

“Oh,” you and Steve said in unison. You had lost track of time.

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Steve commented.

You both apologized as you grabbed your jackets and headed for the door. The bartender was a nice guy though, he wished you good night and winked, which didn’t go unnoticed by you.

Once you were standing on the sidewalk, Steve asked if you wanted to share a cab. You had no money left and you lived just a couple of blocks away so you decided to walk home.

“I cannot let you do that. Y/n, it’s late-”

‘Or early, depending on how you see it,” you retorted with a grin.

He hung his head, sighing. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Look, we only met three hours ago, you don’t have to-”

He raised a hand, cutting you off. “I’m not trying to do anything. I know we just met, but I’m not that kind of guy. My mom’s ghost would come back and smack me upside the head if I ever let a woman walk home alone at this hour. So, please, save me from my mom’s ghost.”

You eyed him suspiciously. His arms were so big that he could have ripped a log in half with his bare hands. You dared not imagine what he could do to you.

“Are you a serial killer?” you deadpanned and saw the surprise on his face. You stood your ground, it wasn’t such a stupid question. Some serial killer charmed their victims before murdering them.

“I am  _not_  a serial killer,” he countered, then rubbed the back of his neck. “Although, come to think of it, that’s exactly what a murderer would say.”

“If you kill me, I’ll come back and haunt you for the rest of your life.”

“Deal!”

You walked together in comfortable silence, not feeling the need to speak. You liked your routine, you found comfort in it, but sometimes you just couldn’t turn off your brain. Steve had made you feel so much better and you were glad your paths had crossed.

Lost in your thoughts, you forgot Steve was walking next to you. You nearly jumped out of your skin when he spoke.

“You never answered my first question. What’s your story?”

“It’s a boring story,” you said, glancing at him. “I have anxiety. Tomorrow’s a big day and I want to be at my best, but I just spent half the night listing all the things that could go wrong. I’m not ready.”

A look of understanding crossed his features as he dug his hands into his pockets. “Ah, I know what it’s like. I start a new job tomorrow –my first job out of uni. I know I’m gonna screw up and ruin my whole career.”

“You’re gonna be amazing,” you said firmly.

“Everyone messes up on their first day of work. At least that’s what my best friend told me.”

You were a little surprised, Steve was a lot more sensitive and vulnerable than he let on. It was comforting to know that someone was dealing with the same insecurities, you didn’t feel so alone.

Once you reached your apartment, you turned to him and debated with yourself whether you should let him in. You weren’t a one-night-stand kind of woman, and even though it scared you, it also fascinated you.  

It struck you that you had never had an opportunity like this before. How do normal people do that? Just ask? Is there a right way to do it? It was completely out of character for you, but you had never met a man like him before. You had never wanted anyone this badly before.

Sensing your hesitation, Steve placed his hand on your shoulder, pulling you from your thoughts.

“I’m not that kind of man,” he repeated, a small smile touching the corners of his lips. “I’m happy to leave it as it is if it means I can take you out on a date. A real one.”

“What if I can’t wait that long?”

He smiled. “I guess there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“So,” you drawled out, jutting your thumb over your shoulder. “Do you want to come upstairs?”

“Lead the way.”

You both climbed the stairs, two steps at a time, and shared a wet, passionate kiss while you fumbled in your pocket for your keys. After unlocking and pushing the door open, you both stumbled into your apartment. Steve reached back and closed the door while you unbuttoned his shirt, you fingers slipping beneath the fabric.

“Bedroom?” he asked breathlessly when your mouths parted.

You took his hand and led him towards your bedroom. He buried his face into the crook of your neck, making you giggle.

“We’ve got to keep it quiet,” you warned him. “My roommate is probably asleep.”

He made a noncommittal sound that you chose to take as agreement. You closed your bedroom door behind you, leaving a trail of clothes on the floor as you made your way to your bed.

* * *

When you woke up a couple of hours later, you groaned and tried to slap the fly that was tickling your cheek. You heard a soft chuckle and opened your eyes. Steve was sitting on the edge of your bed, his thumb brushing your cheek.

“Sorry,” you apologised and sat up on the bed. “I thought you were a fly. What’s going on?”

“It almost seven. I have to go home. I don’t want to be late on my first day.” He watched you press the back of your hand to your mouth to cover a yawn. “I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.”

He kissed your forehead and pulled back. You still couldn’t believe that you had had sex with that man just a few hours ago, but you had a few bruises on your thighs and the agreeable soreness between your legs to prove it.

“Tonight was amazing,” he said, smirking. “I hope you still want to go on a date with me.”

“You bet your sweet ass, I do.”

Steve ducked his head and laughed, a blush crept up his cheeks. He cleared his throat, then grabbed a pen from your night stand and wrote his number on a piece of paper.

You escorted him to the door, your roommate already dressed and sipping coffee in the kitchen. Natasha and Steve smiled politely at each other before he left. As soon as the door closed, she whistled.

Wagging your index, you warned her, “Don’t say anything!”

An hour later, as the car headed towards the university, you told Natasha everything. To your surprise, she had a displeased look on her face. Natasha was always encouraging you to have a social life so you thought she would be happy for you.

“But you don’t know anything about him,” she said as you walked into the auditorium. “What’s his full name?”

“Steve Rogers. He was born in Brooklyn, his mother died when he was sixteen and his best friend is a big of a jerk. I’ve seen pictures of him on his phone and he’s a stud, definitely your kind of guy,  _and_  he’s single. See? I asked because I’m a good friend.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and dropped her bag on the table. “I’m sorry, but  _Steve Rogers_? It sounds like a made-up name, like John Doe or Regina Phalange.”

“I don’t care, I had sex last night.” You shrugged.

“I hope you used protection.”

“Oh, God, Nat! Are you my mom? Of course, I used protection.” You watched her nod as she opened her laptop. “Twice.”

Her head snapped toward you, her ponytail whipped over her shoulder and across her face. You squealed while keeping a big smile on your face.

The auditorium was packed with students when the professor walked in. You were reading something on your laptop and missed his arrival. Natasha tapped your shoulder to get your attention. When it didn’t work, she dug her elbow into your ribs.

“What?” You glared at her, annoyed. She tilted her head toward the man sitting behind the desk. “Holy fucking shit!”

You face-palmed yourself and tried to hide behind your laptop as the professor began his lecture.

“Morning everyone, I’m Professor Steven Rogers and my job is to teach you how to – _fuck_!”

The auditorium erupted in giggles and whispers, but you were not laughing. Steve’s eyes widened as they met yours. You gave him a tight-lipped smile and a little wave, but he seemed completely paralysed. Steve stood still as stone for a long minute before he forced himself back to the present.

“Uh, sorry about that,” he cleared his throat. “My job is to teach you how to interpret history. The –uh- life lessons of former generations h-have left us a legacy…”

You didn’t take a single note during the three-hour lecture. When you heard the words “ _Class dismissed_ ,” you rushed out of the auditorium, but Steve’s voice stopped you before you were halfway across the room. He waited until all the students were gone before closing the door.

“What the fuck?” you whisper-shouted. “You’re my professor!”

“And you’re my student!”

You gaped at each other, shock and disbelief marking your faces. Feeling a little dizzy, you sat at his desk. Steve joined you, the two of you staring off into space.

“I told you I was going to fuck up on my first day,” he said after a while.

You laughed softly. “Technically, we did nothing wrong. We didn’t know each other.”

“I know,” he sighed. “So what do we do now? I still want to go out with you, y’know.”

“Remember when you said you’d make a mistake that would ruin your whole career? Well, it’s what’s going to happen if we keep seeing each other.” Steve made a dubious sound and you turned to him. “What? Are you seriously considering it?”

There was a softness in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. “Would that be so terrible? It’s just three hours per week for twelve weeks. When we’re not in class, I’m not Professor Rogers,” he argued.

“It’s crazy, we can’t do that.”

“Why not?” he asked, genuinely confused. “If we stop seeing each other it’s like admitting we’ve done something wrong.”

You couldn’t believe that you were actually considering it, but you couldn’t help yourself. After all, you were both consenting adults, no one had the right to tell you what to do.

“I guess I can transfer out of your class. Dr Dugan has an interesting program too.”

“You don’t have to do that. It’s okay. We’ll figure it out.” He smiled at you, his baby blue eyes brightening with hope.

“Professor Rogers, you’re going to be the death of me.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be a sweet death,” he replied with a smirk.


	16. Cross off*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone Sex with Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,485 words. Warnings: Smut, Language, Phone Sex, Dirty Talk, Mention of Threesome, Masturbation and probably more  
> +18 only

 

Steve tapped his pen against his bottom lip, his brows furrowed in concentration. His notebook was open on the table in front of him. He always carried a notebook with him. It began when people started giving him suggestions on what he should read, eat, watch or listen. He decided to simplify things by making lists.  

With your consent, he created a list of things he wanted to try in bed with you. He had a special notebook for that and usually kept it in the drawer of his bedside table. You shared your kinks with him, hoping it would stimulate his imagination. You were not disappointed, Steven Grant Rogers was a kinky man.

The compound was quiet, the Avengers were either on missions or with their families. Steve stared at the page, trying to make up his mind. He wanted to surprise you.

> ~~D/s~~  
>  Phone Sex  
>  ~~Spanking~~  
>  Denial  
> Bondage  
>  ~~Dry Humping~~  
>  Role Play  
> Mutual Masturbation  
> Edging  
> Dirty Talk

Then he saw it; your phone. It was on the kitchen counter next to him and a crocked smile spread across his lips as he closed his notebook. He pushed his chair back and took your phone when he saw you enter the kitchen.

“Wanda just left with Bucky. They went grocery shopping,” you told him, leaning on the counter, a devilish smile of your own. “Wanna do something? And by ‘something’ I mean me.”

“I have something to do first, sweetheart,” he replied, placing your phone in your hand. “You left your phone on the table. Be careful, you’ll need it soon.”

A crease appeared between your brows as you watched him leave the kitchen and enter the corridor that led to the rooms. “What are you talking about? Steve?”

He gave you a cheeky grin and disappeared into his bedroom. You’d recognize that lopsided smirk anywhere. It meant trouble and you couldn’t wait. You quickly collected yourself and ran back to your room.

You sat cross-legged on your mattress and waited, your body buzzing with excitement. When your phone vibrated in your hand, you practically squealed. Steve’s face appeared on the screen and you swiped to answer the call.

“Hey, pretty girl,” he greeted, his voice low and suave. “What’re you doing?”

“What are  _you_  doing? You’re acting all sexy and mysterious.”

He laughed. Even his laugh sounded different.

“I can tell you what I’m doin’ if that’s what you want,” he replied, then his voice dropped to a husky whisper. “Do you want to know what I’m doin’, pretty girl?”

“Yes,” you breathed out, closing your eyes.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly; the sound made you shiver. “I’m lying in bed, shirtless, thinking of you.”

You lay down on your bed and adjusted yourself into a more comfortable position, your upper body propped up by a pillow.

“I’m down the hall. You could be shirtless in bed with me right now.”

“Soon, pretty girl,” he cooed. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.” He chuckled low in his chest when you moaned his name.

“You seem to know what you’re doing, Cap. Tell me what to do. I’ll obey.”

“Oh, baby girl, you’re in trouble.” You both laughed breathlessly, then all you could heard was the thunder of blood in your ears and his ragged breathing. “Open your blouse.”

Your free hand flew to the top button, eager to remove your blouse. Steve must have sensed your excitement because he quickly groaned the word ‘ _slowly’_  into the phone. You brushed your fingers across your breasts and let them dance across your stomach.

“Good girl,” he praised. “Cup your breasts.” You did as he asked. “Tug on your bra, let your tits breathe.”

Again, you followed his commands and slid the straps of your bra off. Your breasts spilled over the cups, giving you access to your already hard nipples. You pinched, tugged and ran your finger across your nipple. Steve was breathing hard, loving your mewling noises.

He popped open the buttons on his jeans and pushed them and his briefs down his thighs. His erection sprang free, the heavy weight slapping against his lower belly. With his free hand, he cupped his balls and rolled them in his palm, wishing it were your hand on him.

“Oh, God,” he hissed, “you sound so good,  _so good_.”

“Are you hard for me?”

The coy tone of your voice made him smile. “Yes, sweetheart.” A hard shudder racked his body as he wrapped his hand around his cock. “Big and hard for my good girl.”

His words pulled a high-pitched moan from your throat at the same time his thumb swiped over the precum leaking from his tip. He bit his bottom lip hard, his hips thrusting forward of their own volition.

“Pet your clit for me, sweetheart.”

You complied without comment, your breath ragged and your throat dry. You slipped your hand into your panties, gathered your wetness and pressed two fingers against your clit.

“Do you remember,” he began, licking his dry lips. “Do you remember that day when I pushed you against the wall and ripped off your panties? You were moaning so loud that I had to put my hand over your mouth.”

“I remember,” you whispered.

“Then we heard Bucky walk toward us, but I kept fucking you, hard and fast. He almost caught us. I had never felt more alive. Can I tell you a secret?”

“Please,” you mewled, circling the hood of your clit with the pads of your fingers.

“I wanted him to catch us. It’s one of my biggest fantasies, baby girl. I want to watch you suck his cock while I fuck you from behind. I want to hear you gag on his cock while he fucks your pretty mouth. I want to see his face twist with pleasure, knowing my sweet girl did this to him.”

“Oh, my God,” you cried out, still dutifully rubbing your clit, waiting for his instructions. “Yes, please.”

“I will never share you with anyone. I can’t help picturing it and I will allow you to picture it too, but you’re mine. Say it!”

“I’m yours, Steve. Your good girl, your baby girl, your sweetheart.”

“Yes, you are,” he grunted.

He realized he was gripping the phone too tightly, but he seemed to have no control over himself anymore. He stroked his cock faster, rolling the swollen crown between his thumb and forefinger.

“I need more,” you whined, almost crying. “Tell me more.”

“So needy,” he gasped. The pleasure was too intense, he had trouble keeping up with his fantasy. “How wet are you for me? Are your sweet juices running down your thighs?”

“Yes.”

“You think you can dip your fingers into your pussy, baby?”

“Yes.”

“Your fingers are so small.” He bit back a whine. “You need at least three fingers to pretend I’m inside you. Can you do that?”

“Yes, yes, yes!”

“So brave, my pretty girl.”

For a moment, he listened to your moans and closed his eyes shut. He pictured you sprawled out on your bed, your legs wide open to accommodate your fingers. He wondered if you had stuck the phone between your shoulder and ear to play with your breasts.

“I’m so close.” His hips jerked faster as he fucked his hand.

“Me too,” you panted. “I want you inside me, please, Steve.”

“Yes,” he hissed. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, baby. I’m gonna pump my big cock into you until you’re crying out my name and everyone knows you’re the Captain’s good girl. I’m gonna shoot my load inside you. Hot thick cum gushing out of your swollen pussy.”

He imagined having to press his flat hand on your lower belly, watching in awe as his thick, white cum poured out of your cunt. That image was his undoing, he came into his palm, groaning and grunting as he heard you work through your orgasm.

He opened his mouth to speak when he realized he had crushed his phone in his fist. With a frustrated groan, he used his shirt to clean himself off and tucked himself back into his jeans before he rushed to your bedroom.

He entered without knocking on the door and found you in the position he had imagined. Your eyes were still closed and you hand was resting between your thighs. The bed shifted under his weight as he climbed in. You smiled, your eyes still closed.

He crawled up between your parted legs and positioned himself in front of where his mouth longed to taste.

“We can’t have phone sex when we’re on missions,” he informed you, kissing his way up your thigh.

Surprised, you opened your eyes and gave him a quizzical look. He smiled at you, all mischievous and naughty.

“I just crushed my phone,” he explained. “That shit is way too expensive.”


	17. An Exquisite Kind of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s in love and that’s the problem.  
> La Douleur Exquise’, which is the heart-wrenching pain of wanting someone you can’t have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,026 words.  
> warnings: read it and you’ll see

 

Falling in love is nice, isn’t it?

The question is so supremely insane it keeps Steve awake at 3 in the morning, his arm folded behind his head as he stares at the ceiling of his bedroom. Bucky shifts beside him and hugs the pillow a little tighter before burying his face in it.

“Stop thinkin ‘bout her,” he mutters, his words muffled by the pillow. “’M tryin ta sleep.”

“Can’t help it,” Steve replies, then turns his head toward his best friend. “You have a bed in your room, y’know?”

Eyes still closed, Bucky makes a loud –obviously fake- snoring sound, the corner of his mouth twitching ever so slightly. Steve rolls his eyes, knowing full well Bucky’s presence at his side is the result of one of his infamous nightmares.

They all have nightmares, they all wake up screaming and they all act like everything’s fine. Welcome to the world of the emotionally constipated!

Steve’s an extremely private person, even with Bucky. They both find comfort in each other’s presence, but they rarely talk about their problems.

Bucky knows Steve’s in love, and not just because he’s a highly trained assassin who can recognize the tell-tale signs of whatever emotion has been concealed, but because he’s Steve’s best friend. Bucky feels more like himself now, even though he has to juggle three different personalities.

It can be overwhelming at times, but that’s a story for another time.

“You gonna do something ‘bout it?” he questions.

“I thought you were sleepin,” Steve replies.

Bucky doesn’t comment further.

Steve’s pretty sure that being in love isn’t a problem. Aliens invading the city and robots taking over the world, now those are real problems.

He waits another hour before he goes to the gym. He crosses the large, empty room, his footsteps echoing as he makes his way to the bench. He leaves his towel and a bottle of water on the bench, his eyes locked on the sandbag a few feet away from him. Steve’s certain that the bag is taunting him.

He walks slowly to the sack while he wraps gauze around his hands. The process is completely mechanical: three times around the wrist, three times around the hand and then in between the fingers. 

It soothes him a little. But not enough.

Lately he’s been daydreaming more than usual. Natasha often caught him smiling to himself, lost in his own world. At first she thought it was cute, but it soon turned to worry. She even gave him one of her famous head tilt.

Steve pummels the bag so hard that each strike vibrates back up into his body. Images flash through his mind and he does his best to ignore them. Each image is bathed in a flash of sunlight, making her glow like an angel.

The effect she has on him is unbelievable. She walks into a room and time stops. For a moment, his past is forgotten and there’s no anticipation of the future.

And he sees her so clearly right now, but it’s all in his head.

She’s smiling at him with a smile so bright that her lips retreat back into her gums.  _PUNCH!_  He hugs her close to his chest and presses a kiss to her forehead.  _PUNCH!_  There’s a life growing inside her, a life that he helped create.  _PUNCH!_

And suddenly a loud boom resonates throughout the silent room as Steve hits the bag so hard that it breaks open and goes flying against the wall. He stays immobile, his fists clenched tightly, and sighs.

_That’s not me…_

He’s painted this lovely picture in his head, but all this domesticity feels so… foreign. He’s a super soldier, an Avenger, and she’s a spy, an Avenger, too, now. It’s ridiculous to think they can have what normal people have.

That makes Steve snort. He grabs another sandbag and suspends it on the hook nailed into the ceiling. He punches it until his knuckles are raw. They’ll heel fast, unlike his heart.

Steve’s not afraid of rejection, he knows she loves him, too. They flirt, they joke around, they laugh and Steve smiles so big that his cheeks hurt and turn red.

No, he’s not afraid of rejection. He’s afraid she won’t be enough.

He put her on a pedestal so high that she’s somewhere in the sky with Peggy and his mom. It’s not fair and he feels terrible. She’s human, she has flaws, but in his mind… she’s perfect.

He knows she will never be able to love him like he loves her.

The life he’s created in his head is toxic, he knows that, but he  _needs_ it.  

Maybe he doesn’t know her at all.

It’s just after eight when he walks into the kitchen and he stops abruptly when he sees her. She’s sitting at the kitchen island, her index finger hovering over her tablet. She doesn’t notice him –or maybe she does, but she says nothing.

Squaring his shoulders, he makes his way over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water, drinking half of it in two long gulps. She briefly looks up from her tablet to greet him.

“Hey, Steve,” she says quietly, the corners of her lips lifting in a quick smile.

He gives her a small smile before he tips his head back and finishes his drink. His jaw looks so sharp from this angle. There’s a light sheen of sweat covering his face, though his blond hair is perfectly tousled. She lets her eyes linger on him for a second, but Steve can tell he’s already lost her. She’s been distant these past couple of days and he knows why. She’s trying to move on.

“Right,” she says after a while. She shuts off her tablet and pushes it away from her before she hops off the bar stool. “Catch you later.”

There’s no bitterness in her voice and that’s the worst part. In that moment, he knows she has given up on him, on a possible future with him.

He’s waited too long. Again.

And he asks himself…

_Falling in love is nice, isn’t it?_


	18. Sore Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Table tennis is supposed to be a fun game, but Steve’s a little too competitive to play nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1750 words   
> warnings: Steve being a little shit

 

On Friday nights, the Avengers usually stayed at the compound. Relaxation and procrastination were the watchwords of the night.

Bruce and Peter left to see Tony give a speech at the World Science Festival and the rest of the Avengers decided to have dinner together.

You took a seat next to Bucky at the kitchen table and mindlessly scrolled through projects on Pinterest while Sam and Wanda were making homemade pizzas. They both seemed to have fun, or at least they were before Bucky ate most of the toppings.

The commotion had prompted Natasha to turn up the volume on the TV. She, Rhodey and Steve were watching a documentary on the History Channel. They looked completely fascinated by the taffy puller and the way it stretched and folded the taffy on itself until it had its famous chewy texture.

Steve slung his arm over the back of the sofa and craned his neck to peer into the kitchen. He let out a sigh when Sam called Bucky a  _‘gluttonous bag of hair’._ He took a deep breath to calm himself –or else he would have knocked their heads together- and got up from the sofa.

Natasha and Rhodey slapped his butt when he walked in front of the TV, blocking their view for only a second. As Steve entered the kitchen, Wanda looked up from her cookbook and smiled at him.  

“Guys, I think we have a ping pong table in the garage,” she reminded everyone and locked eyes with Steve in a silent plea to take Bucky somewhere else.

“I’m not playing with Steve,” Bucky said as he chewed, flecks of Swiss cheese spraying out onto the table. This earned him another glare from Sam.

“Why not?” Wanda asked, frowning.

“He’s crazy,” Sam answered.

His comment pulled a laugh from you and Wanda. You placed your phone on the table and turned your head to look at Steve, your eyes sparkling with laughter when he crossed his arms like a petulant child.

“I’m not that bad,” he retorted. “I like to win, so what?”

Sam scoffed. “Dude, you almost poked me in the eye with your cue stick when I beat you at pool!”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“Well, you’d know all about that, uh?”

As Steve opened his mouth to retort, you casually jumped into the conversation and left everyone speechless. The words hung in the air for a moment as the room fell silent. Even Natasha and Rhodey were staring at you, their documentary long forgotten.

“I’ll play with you.”

Sam cleared his throat. “Are you sure? He’s the worst, don’t say we haven’t warned you.”

You smirked at him. “I’ll be alright.”

Wordlessly, Steve followed you to the garage, the others in tow. Sure enough, the ping pong table was there, albeit a little too close to Tony’s priceless cars and Steve’s treasured bike.

You took a paddle and a tiny orange ball and waited for Steve to finish working the kinks out of his neck. And because Steve’s a little shit, he took his sweet time doing it.

 _Show off_.

Sam and Bucky stood close to the table while Wanda, Rhodey and Natasha decided to sit on the hood of Tony’s Bentley.

“Ready?” you asked Steve once he’d picked up his paddle. “You wanna volley a bit for a serve?”

“Sure.”

You served the ball and Steve returned it carefully. Sam and Bucky watched the ball move back and forth between you.

This  _polite_ , little game didn’t last long and, as soon as you got the chance, you whacked the ball in the corner of the table. The orange ball resembling lighting as it flew past Steve.

He blinked a few times and stared at you with a bewildered look on his face. Sam and Bucky went completely still, as though someone had pushed the pause button on the remote. You gave them a satisfied smile.

“Oh, by the way,” you said nonchalantly before schooling your features into a stern look, “I’m awesome!”

Sam sucked in a harsh breath and slowly blew it out while pinching the bridge of his nose with fingers. Bucky stared wide-eyed at you.

“Oh, God, there’s two of them,” he said in staged whisper.

Steve grinned. The smile was as predatory as the look in his eyes. It was a look you only saw directed at the enemy, one that always made your stomach do somersaults.

You squared your shoulders and tried to look unfazed, but seeing him like this was a huge turn on. Still, you were not going to let him win.

“You wanna make it more interesting?” he asked and you nodded. “Ten bucks a game?”

You let out a big booming laugh that held no humour, then narrowed your eyes at him. “Make it fifty.”

“I’ll make it a hundred.”

“ONE THOUSAND-”

“OK!” Natasha shouted from her spot on the Bentley. “You both don’t have that kind of money!”

“You know what, Romanoff-” Steve trailed off as he flipped her off.

The sound of your quiet snort caught Steve’s attention. He turned to look at you and you were close enough to see the determination in his dark blue eyes.

“You’re going to lose,” he told you, “but don’t take it too personally, I was genetically modified to be the best.”

He made a show of flexing his biceps, his shirt stretching and tearing at the seams. You could have sworn you heard Bucky mutter the word  _‘dumbass’_  under his breath.

“What a sad brag,” you said with a wicked grin. “I don’t need a cocktail of super soldier vitamins to beat your ass, Rogers.”

Steve looked away, embarrassment colouring his cheeks and ears. When the others started snickering, he clenched his jaw and forced himself to meet your eyes.

“You might wanna be careful,  **I’m not as friendly as I look**.”

“You’re full of shit, Rogers,” you said before you served the ball hard.

The two of you battled on for a very long time. Your friends were cheering in the background, but your mind was set on one thing and one thing only: teach Captain America a lesson.

During the last point, Steve put a spin on the ball, catching you off guard. You returned it, but the ball didn’t touch the table, making you lose the game. Growling to yourself, you watched the ball bounce up and down on the concrete ground.

“Oh, I’m sorry  _I think_ that may have missed the table,” Steve said, his condescending tone making your blood boil.

“Oh, do you?” you replied sarcastically.

“Yeah!”

“DO YOU?!” you shouted, making a face at him.

“YEAA-AAH!” he shouted in a childish tone.

“GUYS!” Rhodey interrupted, “great, Rogers won. Can we go back upstairs now? There’s a pizza with my name on it.”

The rest of your friends agreed and started walking toward the lift, but you didn’t move away from the table. You locked eyes with Steve, he had not moved either.

“Rematch?” you asked.

“Do you have the stamina?”

“Do you?” you retorted, leaning forward.

A cocky smile tugged at his lips as he, too, leaned forward and pressed his hands flat against the table. “Oh, I can do this all day.”

There was a collective groan from your friends as they reluctantly returned to their seats. Natasha fake couched the word ‘ _foreplay’_  into her fist, then gave you an innocent smile when you glared at her over your shoulder.  

The second game was even longer and your friends looked bored to death. Your shirt was now clinging to your body and Steve’s hair was constantly getting in his eyes.

You had to bite your lip to hold back a groan when he ran his hand through his hair. The dishevelled look made him look even more attractive.

You practically wept with joy when you won the second game.

“Best out of three?” Steve asked, already knowing the answer.

“You betcha!”

By the end of the third, and final, game, you were both completely exhausted. Steve’s hair was  _inexplicable_  and you were sweating like a sinner in church. All you wanted was food, a massage and a nice, hot bath with Stev-No, focus, you have to win this!

It was a tie again, 41 to 41, and you were determined to end this right now. You returned the ball to his right court, hoping to trick him with a spinning ball, but he saw it coming. He hit the ball so hard that it went through his paddle.

You stared wide eyed at the broken paddle before you suddenly burst into laughter. “Well, well, well,” you mused, “looks like we have a winner and that winner is… moi!”

His eyebrows shot up on his forehead. “Says who?”

“Says the one without a huge hole in the middle of her paddle, buddy.” You turned to look at your friends, your smile faltering when you noticed they were gone. “Where is everyone?”

“They left after the second game,” Steve answered. “I hope they left us some food, I’m starving.”

“So you admit defeat, Rogers?”

He grumbled something unintelligible before he looked at you through the hole in his paddle. This made you both chuckle.

You left your paddles on the table and walked over to the lift. Steve let you in first and you immediately settled against the glass wall. He pushed the button for the first floor and the door slid closed.

“I gotta say,” you began as you stretched a little, “I had you pegged as a shy guy, but you really surprised me tonight.”

“I can be a bit intense, I guess.”

“I like intense,” you replied, smiling coyly at him. “It looks good on you.”

Steve held your stare for a moment longer before he slowly crossed the space between you. That damn Captain America strut… your freaking weakness.

You stared at him like some frightened animal while he caged you against the glass wall, his forearms resting on either side of your head. He chuckled quietly when you licked your lips.

Yeah, you definitely liked him like this.

He leaned forward to speak in your ear, your body shivering as his hot breath hit your skin.

“I win,” he whispered into your ear before he dropped a kiss on your cheek.


	19. Close to my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s a reserved person, he doesn’t show an abundance of affection, but he wants you to know you mean the world to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for my own challenge, expect a lot of steve fics from me until July 4th... not sure if that's a good or a bad thing. Anyway, this is partially taken from my series 'only forever' because I have no creative juice *shrugs*
> 
> 776 words

 

**September 1941**

“Buck, why do we have to take pictures? It’s expensive.”

The wind blew around you, whipping at your dress and threatening to blow it up above your thighs. You struggled to hold your skirt down while your other hand was busy keeping your hair in place.

“I want pictures of m’friends,” Bucky cried, spreading his arms. “It’s sunny and Steve’s face is all healed up. Who knows how long it’s gonna last?”

Steve rolled his eyes.

Bucky finished setting up the brownie camera and held it against his chest, the lens pointed in your direction.

“You look beautiful,” Steve said as he joined you on the sidewalk.

You ran your fingers through his hair, half playing and half trying to fix it. You averted your gaze when you caught the look in his eyes. His baby blue eyes held so much affection, so much tenderness…

“Right, stop gazin’ into each other’s eyes and look at me,” Bucky shouted from his spot.

You grumbled something under your breath while you stared at your feet. You had cream coloured shoes with matching socks and a long dress that stopped right under your knees. Beige wasn’t exactly your colour, but you didn’t have enough money to buy your own clothes so you had to make do with hand-me-downs. Though when Steve said you were beautiful, you believed him.

You stood shoulder to shoulder with Steve and held his hand tightly in yours while Bucky snapped the picture.

“It’s in the box,” Bucky said with a bright smile. “Alright, Stevie. Now take one of me and your girl.”

You took a picture with Bucky, giggling a little when he hugged you from behind. After that, you took the camera from Steve’s hands and bossed the boys around until they agreed to take a picture. Bucky slung his arm over Steve’s frail shoulders and gave him an excited look. Steve grinned at him.

“Stop gazin’ into each other’s eyes,” you said with your best imitation of Bucky’s accent.

Bucky cocked his head and gave you a reproachful look, though you could see the corners of his lips twitching slightly.

“Better take that picture before we’re both a hundred, dollface,” he teased.

“Quiet, Buchanan, or I’ll make you all blurry,” you replied, smiling mischievously, while you held the camera against your chest.

You took the picture and handed the camera back to Bucky. When you turned to your boyfriend, you noticed that he was staring into space with a frown on his handsome face. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, Steve kept things to himself. He also rarely showed affection, especially in public. Taking pictures in front of passers-by must have been a little difficult for him.

Every time he came back from his cancelled double dates looking like somebody had kicked his puppy, his mother would say: “be careful Steven, a heart broken too often turns to stone.” So he learned to protect himself. He had built a barrier around his heart and decided he’d break it when he’d find the right person. And then  _you_  found  _him_.

It wasn’t easy to love someone with a guarded heart, but you did and you knew he loved you too, even if he couldn’t say it. It was in the way he looked at you, listened to you, smiled at you, talked to you. He found that breaking down those walls was a little more difficult than he had imagined. But he was no quitter.

“Steve?” you said quietly as he continued staring into space.

Bucky lagged behind, giving you a little privacy. He stood there, counting up the spare change from his pocket. Steve glanced up, his baby blue eyes half hidden behind his hair. You wanted to swipe the strand of blond hair off his face, but the intensity of his stare froze you in place.

“I love you.”

Shock rendered you speechless. He had never said it before and you certainly weren’t expecting to hear those words. Not today, not… ever. You felt a tingling sensation in the tip of your nose and knew you were about to cry. Without thinking, you gave him a kiss on the lips and hugged him.

Steve envied your ability to open up, your emotions pouring out like rain. If only he could show you how important you were to him. He wrapped his arms around you and held you close, forgetting for a second that you were in the middle of the street. He smiled when you told him you loved him.

Bucky, who was still trailing behind, made sure the camera was stable against his chest as he took a picture of this unforgettable moment.


	20. Party Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor comes back to the compound with a flask of Asgardian mead and Steve gets drunk. Why not mess with him a little?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 660 words. Warnings: fluff, drunk!steve is a big baby

 

It was one of those rare quiet nights. The God of Thunder was back from… from wherever he had gone.

Wanda had ordered enough pizza to feed half the population of New York City and you were certain it wouldn’t be enough. Meanwhile, Clint raided the liquor cabinet, much to Tony’s dismay.

After dinner, you switched to non-alcoholic beverages and kept a close eye on Steve. Thor had brought Asgardian mead with him and your boyfriend was a sucker for it. With the alcohol lowering his inhibitions, Steve relaxed for the first time in a long while. He unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. This usually meant trouble.

As the night progressed, you watched him challenge an equally drunk Bucky to an arm wrestling match. You blew out a sigh before you turned to Thor who was sitting beside you on the sofa.

“No more mead for him. He doesn’t know when to stop.”

“I know,” the God replied with a little grin.

“You’re awful,” you chuckled, turning toward the kitchen when the two of you heard Bucky’s victory cry.

Steve stared at Bucky, arms crossed and sulking like a child, while his best friend flexed his arms before he kissed his own biceps. Steve made a face at him.

“You want to be awful, too?” Thor asked waggishly.

You cocked your head, studying him. He had the most mischievous smirk plastered on his face. “What’d you have in mind?”

“A party trick,” Thor replied, nodding towards the hammer resting on the coffee table.

 ***

Steve was a sad drunk and as soon as he lost the game against Bucky, he went in search of you. He tried to act like he wasn’t completely hammered, but he wasn’t fooling anyone. He crossed the room slowly, occasionally bumping into furniture. “Sorry, ma’am,” he said to a chair.

When he saw you, his features lightened up and he made a beeline for you. You were standing in front of the coffee table, seemingly asking if you could try to lift the hammer. Thor gave you an encouraging nod.

Steve’s smile faded. Memories of the night he almost lifted Mjolnir flashed before his eyes. He took a step toward you, his lips parted to warn you that no one but Thor could lift the hammer, when you reached out for the handle and lifted the hammer off the table.

Steve’s jaw went slack and his knees buckled, making him land next to Maria on the sofa. The room went eerily quiet as everyone stared at you.

“You’re looking at the new ruler of Asgard,” you said, your chin up in the air in a haughty fashion. “Bow before my greatness.”

Thor let out a snort. “You sound like someone I know.”

Steve raised a shaking finger in your direction, his eyes wide as saucers. “You’re  _worthy_!” You laughed and threw the hammer in his lap. He caught it with a big smile on his face. “ _I’m_ worthy!”

Thor’s booming laugh made Steve look over your shoulder. The God was laughing buoyantly, tears in his eyes, as he watched Steve hold the hammer above his head.

“Nah, that’s just a toy,” Thor explained. “Found it at Target.”

The tearful look in Steve’s eyes was absolutely adorable, it broke your heart. You stepped closer and let him wrap his big arms around your middle. You giggled silently while you ran your hand through his hair, the other rubbing his back soothingly.

“T’wasn’t funny,” Steve mumbled against your belly.

“Kinda was,” you replied and gave Thor a knowing smile.

“So you just decided to show up with a fake hammer and make fun of us?” Maria asked. She ran a hand down her face when Thor nodded. She needed another beer.

“Where’s the real mew-mew?” Clint asked.

“Gone. My sister crushed it,” he replied, waving his hand when he saw the Avengers’ bewildered expressions. “It’s a long story.”


	21. Betrayal *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So it’s true what they say: betrayal comes from the ones closest to us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gross porn, don't read if you're under 18 please  
> Mob boss!Steve Rogers x reader // Featuring Bucky Barnes  
> 1,460 words warnings: language, spanking, other filthy things

 

The lights in the club were dimmed, the music slow and sensual. It was a nice club, lots of rich people came here. Former or current drug dealers were usually taken to the VIP rooms where Steve Rogers’ crew engaged in typical mob money-making activities.

The room went deadly silent as your boss entered the club just before closing time. He poured himself a good measure of whiskey while everyone hastened out of the room.

He came here for you.

Rogers sat on one of the large velvet sofa and finished off the remaining whiskey in his glass in one swallow. He was wearing an expensive three piece suit with a red tie. The red tie meant trouble. Your shift had ended five minutes ago, but you were still on stage, clad only in your lacy bra and short skirt.

You might have been standing on a platform, but he was the one in charge.

Without saying a word, he got up and slowly removed his jacket before he draped it over the arm of the sofa. Then he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.

You swallowed hard.

“I saw you with Barnes,” he spoke calmly while adjusting the sleeves. When you remained quiet, he threw a quick side glance at you. “At least you have the decency not to lie.”

He sat back on the sofa with his legs spread wide and took a moment to look you over. You tried not to squirm, but the intensity of his gaze caused goose bumps to break out on your skin.

“We flirted,” you spoke timidly. “Nothing more.”

He laughed, though the sound held no humour. “Have you forgotten who you’re talking to? Come over here, I’ll show you.”

He reached behind his back for his gun, pulled it out, and played with it a little. You didn’t move an inch. Fear and, much to your surprise, exhilaration kept you rooted in place.

Without taking his eyes off his gun, Rogers shouted, “Sarge!”

You held your breath when you heard the sound of heavy boots coming along the corridor. The double doors swung open slowly as the second-in-command entered the room. His icy blue eyes found yours and narrowed into a menacing squint.

Barnes oozed sexual confidence and danger. He wore a pair of black leather trousers with a navy blue see-through shirt and a black leather jacket. His dark hair was tied up in a bun at the nape of his neck with a few loose strands framing his face.

He strutted over to Rogers at the same time you headed down the platform, the sound of your high heels resonating in the room. His eyes still focused on the gun, Rogers patted the empty spot beside him and Barnes obediently sat down.

You shared a panicked glance with Barnes, wondering what was going to happen next. Rogers placed his gun on the small table in front of him and looked up at you.

“You know sometimes I wonder,” he said, cocking his head, his eyes lost in thought, “why do we let the ones we love hurt us?”

Slowly, his hand travelled up your thigh and you drew in a sharp breath at the unexpected contact of his large warm hand. He grabbed a handful off your ass and squeezed hard. You knew this was coming and yet, you still let out a tiny yelp.

“My best girl and my best friend flirting under my roof,” Rogers tutted, turning his head to look at Barnes. “So it’s true what they say: betrayal comes from the ones closest to us.”

As he let that thought sink in, your eyes flickered over to Barnes.

He looked tense, scared even. It did nothing to calm you down. The man everyone called the Winter Soldier was never scared.

“Before we get started,” Rogers spoke, pausing briefly to look at you, “does anyone want to get out?”

Even though his words made you nervous, you were glad to hear that safety always came first.  _Your_  safety. If you said  _yes_ , he’d let you walk out of the room. But if you said  _no_ … You snapped out of your thoughts when Barnes grumbled the word ‘no’ under his breath. They both raised their gaze to your face, expecting an answer.

“No,” you whispered, looking down at Rogers’ arm. You traced the outline of his veins with your finger and gave him an innocent smile when he shuddered.

“Lay across his lap,” Rogers ordered brusquely, giving you a quick swat on your behind. You didn’t miss the way he stroked toward the inside of Barnes’ thigh. “He’s already hard.”

You did as he asked and settled yourself across Barnes’ lap. Rogers shifted closer to Barnes and casually draped his arm over his shoulders, his free hand lifting your skirt.

“If you need me to stop, you say his last name, got it?” He caressed your exposed skin when you nodded. “I guarantee I’ll stop right away. No one wants to hear another man’s name when they’re with their best girl.”

You could have argued that not a lot of men wanted to have a three-way with another man, but you were already in trouble. No need to add fuel to the fire.

“Now, Barnes, tell me what you wanted to do to my baby girl.”

Breathing hard through his nose, Barnes looked up at the ceiling and let out a shaky sigh. This made Rogers laugh quietly.

“I-I wanted to kiss her.”

You yelped when Rogers smacked your ass hard with his right hand. “Kiss her? Oh, c’mon, you can do better than that.”

“I wanted to touch her,” Barnes said, meeting your eyes. “I wanted to have her breasts in my hands. I wanted to get my mouth on them and use my teeth on her nipples.”

Rogers kissed his temple and hummed to himself. “Mmmh, that’s the spirit!”

As soon as the words passed his lips, he delivered three hard swats to your ass, eliciting sharp gasps from your mouth. You clenched your legs together, contracting your muscles as you squirmed in Barnes’ lap. Rogers told Barnes to pin your hands to your back while he pulled your panties down your legs. You pressed your forehead against the armrest and struggled to catch your breath.

“More,” Rogers growled. His rough breaths filled Barnes’ ears as Rogers pressed his forehead against his temple.

“I’d let her suck my cock,” Barnes whined, rubbing his erection against your stomach. “I bet she can take my cock all the way down her throat. I’d stroke my hand down her throat, feel the imprint of my dick sliding in and out of her.”

Rogers’ palm came down onto your cheek with a sharp crack, the sound echoing in the room. Your cries told him you enjoyed your punishment. He kneaded your sore cheek, savouring the heat coming from your body.

You started to grind yourself against Barnes’ erection, desperate for some friction. A strangled groan tore from his throat, his grip on your wrists tightening as he thrust up.

“Stop that!” Rogers ordered, swatting your ass hard enough to make you choke on your own breath. “You okay, sweetheart?” You nodded. “Good,” he replied, massaging your abused cheek. “Barnes isn’t done yet.”

Barnes whimpered, the words stuck in his throat.

“Hurry up, we don’t have all day.”

“I want to bend her over the bar, lift her skirt and fuck her from behind,” Barnes fantasized out loud, his head fell back against the sofa. “Oh, God, I’m gonna come.”

You were surprised when Rogers stopped spanking you, but you figured Barnes’ climax meant that your punishment was over. Now it was his turn…

“You did so well, sweetheart,” Rogers said, kissing your bare bottom. “I’m proud of you.”

Rogers effortlessly took you in his arms and carefully turned you over. You laid your head on the armrest. The praise went straight to your core. You were still so wet, so desperate to come, you could have cried. Rogers made sure you were comfortably laid on your back before he stood in front of Barnes.

“Now, I’m going to do all those nasty things you just said and you’re gonna watch as I take care of my girl,” Rogers said, a sly smirk curling up his lips. “When I’m done, I’ll let you clean my mess. Tell me Barnes, have you ever tasted another man’s come?”

Barnes shook his head.

“Would you like to?”

Looking up at his boss, Barnes felt so small. He nodded his head in affirmation, then remembered he had to give his verbal consent. “Yes, boss.”

“Atta boy!” Rogers smirked, already pulling down his zipper. “Let’s get started.”


	22. Oneness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve spends the evening with you after your date ditched you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I was going to post a lot of steve fic hehe  
> 460 words warnings: Mention of Gore (film), Mixed-gender door rooms at uni

 

Steve was exhausted by the time he arrived to his dorm room. He opened the door and stripped off his jacket, throwing it haphazardly on his bed. He frowned when he saw you in your pyjamas, hiding under the blanket with a tub of ice cream. You were watching Scream on your laptop, but Steve knew you were not a big fan of horror movies.

“You’re back early,” he said.

“My date ditched me. So I bought ice cream and came back here,” you explained, half opening your eyes when Drew Barrymore’s parents found their daughter’s body hanging from a tree, her insides on the outside.

Lovely…

“Why are you watchin’ this?” he asked as he sat next to you on your bed.

“Because everytime Ghostface kills one of these kids, I picture Brock Rumlow’s stupid face,” you replied. When he cocked a brow at you, you shrugged. “It’s therapeutic.”

“I bet,” he teased, then nodded toward the tub of ice cream. “Can I have some?”

You held it protectively against your chest. “No, it’s mine.”

“Sharing is caring,” he replied, taking the spoon out of your hand. He scrunched up his nose after he wolfed down a spoonful of ice cream. “Ugh, vanilla.”

“Oh, please, it’s Madagascar Vanilla Bean Ice Cream,” you said, rolling your eyes. “It’s the good stuff.”

Steve licked the spoon before saying, “the spicy vanilla?”

“Your nickname in high school,” you deadpanned.

You tried not to laugh, but the look on his face was priceless. A mix of affront and mortification all rolled up into one expression. Your laughter filled the small bedroom and Steve did his best to look annoyed. He snatched the tub of ice cream from your hands and playfully pushed your shoulder.

“I hate you.”

Giggling, you scooted closer to him. When all your attempts to catch his attention failed, you knew he was sulking. You childishly blew a raspberry at him and tried to jump out of bed.

“Nah, you’re not goin’ anywhere,” he said, slinging his arm over your shoulders and bringing you closer to him.

You didn’t protest. Instead, you wrapped your arm around his waist and rested your head on his chest. It had been a long day, you closed your eyes and let the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat lull you to sleep.

“Hey, peanut?” Steve pushed your hair out of your face. He felt more than heard the murmur of your voice. “Brock’s an ass. You’re better off without him.”

“I know,” you mumbled sleepily, nuzzling your face against his chest. “No one’s good enough.”

Steve chuckled at your answer, “Ah? Why’s that, peanut?”

“’Cause they’re not you,” you slurred before you fell asleep against his chest.

Steve went completely still. He looked down at your sleepy form, all curled up against him in your single bed, and smiled. There was nowhere else he’d rather be.


	23. Disrespect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes home after a long day, but his daughter is already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 815 words | warnings: sad!steeb

 

Steve came home tired and drained after a busy day at the compound. He was in a sour mood because it was late and he knew his little girl was asleep. For the first time in a very long time, he had not kissed her goodnight, he had not held her or read her a bedtime story.

A pang of guilt seized him.

He found you in the living room, picking up abandoned toys and colour books. Sensing his sorrow, you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He held you against him, his face buried in the crook of your neck.

“Did she ask after me?” he said, his words muffled against your skin.

“Yes. I told her she could wait for you, but she fell asleep after dinner.”

When Steve let out a pained growl, you rubbed his back in soothing patterns. He held you a little while longer before he took a step back.

“Does she hate me?”

“Hate you?” Your eyes grew wide. “God, no, Steve, your daughter loves you. Though I’m sorry to tell you this, but you’re not her hero.”

Steve collapsed on the sofa and buried his face in his large hands. You couldn’t help but smile as you looked at him. He sunk back into the sofa and you noticed that his eyes looked a little glassy.

“Okay, calm down, I was partially joking,” you told him.

He raised a brow at you when you handed him a piece of paper. From where he sat, he could tell the writing was the same as his little girl.

Steve gingerly took the paper from your hand, his eyes still focused on you. You gave him an encouraging nod. He read the title and paused a moment, his brows furrowing in confusion.

It was an essay his daughter had written at school.

 ***

_My hero is Captain America by Stephy Grace Rogers_

_I used to love Iron Man, but not anymore._

_I love Captain America because he looks strong. He has a Frisbee that he likes to throw at people who want to do bad things. Maybe when he is done avenging the world, he goes to the park and plays with his dog._

_Captain America is a nice man because he saves the world. The others help a little, but not a lot. I like when Captain America is in New York because it makes me feel safe._

_I wish my dad was Captain America._

 ***

The last line made him laugh under his breath. Your daughter had no idea that her father was an Avenger, let alone Captain America. You figured you’d tell her the truth when she was old enough to understand.

Much to Steve’s chagrin, she was a huge Iron Man fan. Tony understood that you preferred not to tell your child about the Avengers. He didn’t reveal his secret identity to your daughter, but he did bought her all the Iron Man merchandise.

Tony loved the way Steve’s jaw tensed when Stephy gushed about Iron Man.

“Iron Man isn’t the only one on the team, darling,” Steve told her one day. “Captain America is good, too.”

“But dada, Cap’ain America is so reckless!” she had replied, frowning a little when Uncle Tony burst out laughing.

“No, darling, he’s not. He fights for a better world.” When she rolled her eyes at him, he sent her to her room. “I don’t like your attitude, young lady.”

“Yeah,” Tony intervened, barely able to contain his laughter while he mocked Steve’s authoritative tone. “In this house, we do not tolerate people who disrespect Captain America.”

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Steve looked up at you with a big smile on his face. You tried to keep your expression stern, but his childlike enthusiasm tugged at your heartstrings.

“I can’t wait to show this to Tony,” Steve laughed. “I’m going to frame it and put it in my office. And then I’ll make a copy, frame it and put it in  _his_  office.”

You motioned for him to keep his voice down as not to wake the child. A few seconds later, you heard the soft slap-slap of your daughter’s bare feet smacking against the wooden floor. 

A sleepy voice sounded from the hallway before she appeared at the door.

“Daddy?” she mumbled, rubbing her eye with her small fist.

Steve leapt off the sofa when he saw her. He crossed the room in two long strides and scooped her into his arms. She squealed loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck before she settled her head on his shoulder.

“Daddy read your homework, darling, it was really good!” he exclaimed, bouncing her in his arms. “You’re right, princess, Captain America is a lot better than Iron Man.”

“Yes,” she said, “because Iron Man doesn’t have a Frisbee.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Steve replied smugly.


End file.
